Lost and Found
by storiesofamind
Summary: To say he followed his heart was over doing it because his heart had still been with Rachel at the time. No, he'd been running away from his heart when he moved to Australia.
1. 63 William Street, Sydney, Australia

**Yes, I totally made The X Factor International Australia up but I think The X Factor probably has rules about being the right nationality or whatever and I don't want that. Remeber, reviews are brilliant! Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the chracters within it.**

* * *

><p>Seven years. Seven years and one day to be exact. That was how long it'd been since he saw <em>anyone <em>from school. He'd bolted out of there faster than a rabbit bolts away from a fox. So, you could imagine the shock that he got when the mail arrived that morning.

Finn was scanning the envelopes of each letter when one caught his eye. It was different. Its intricate design and gold letters demanded elegance and the white was whiter than white. So white it freaked him out a little. _To Mr Finn Hudson, 63 William Street, Sydney, NSW, Australia. _The words seemed odd on the paper. Finn had moved to Australia when he was twenty-one, before then he'd been living in San Diego. To say he followed his heart was over doing it because his heart had _still _been with Rachel at the time. No, he'd been running away from his heart when he moved to Australia. He'd been living in Australia ever since and it surprised him that he'd received such an elegant letter because he wasn't aware that anyone – that wasn't Kurt or his parents – knew of his current location.

Finn ripped the neatly designed envelope open with his thumb and pulled out the intricately designed card inside. It was on simple cream paper with curly, twisty writing in gold, identical to the writing on the envelope. He recognized the design. He'd been invited to at least three of these since he'd been in Australia and he thought it was just another musically challenged colleague that had invited him to their special day. Regardless, Finn read the card.

_You are invited to the spentabulous wedding of  
>Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes<em>

_Tuesday the twenty-eighth of September  
>Lima, Ohio<em>

_We would be honoured if you could attend this miraculous event  
>Yes Hudson, we want you there dude, even if you are living Australia!<br>Why Australia, dude? It's so far away!_

It seemed Puck had personalised this just for him. Finn took a glance at the calendar and swore under his breath. He had seven days to book a flight to Ohio if he wanted to actually spend some time back in America. He kinda missed Lima and he thought it would be nice if he just, you know, took a month or so before the wedding and a month or so after the wedding to actually spend some stress free time back home. And anyway, he thought his lovely Australian co-workers wouldn't mind some time out from his heavy American accent. He _knew _it drove them insane.

Finn jumped straight on to his laptop and brought up a _Jetstar Airways _web page. He learnt from his time in Australia the Jetstar were cheap and reasonably comfortable. Finn scanned the flights and promptly booked a flight for two days away. That gave him some time to organize his stuff, work, friends and the like. He didn't book a return ticket. Finn toddled over to where his house phone lay in wait.

"Hey Nikki!"

"_**Hello, is this Daman?"**_

"No Nikki,"

"_**Oh hey Finn! Sorry, I'm slightly out of it today. Anyway, are you coming out Friday night?"**_

"No Nikki, I can't. I'm taking some time off work,"

Finn pulled the phone away from his ear as Nikki all but screamed the question at him._** "What? Why? And do you know how long you're gonna be?"**_

"No Nikki, I don't know how long I'm gonna be. It's been four years since I've been back home, Nikki. It'd be nice to spend some time in America."

"_**It'd be nice to get you outta here. That bloody American accent is driving me nuts, no offense Finny!**_

"Yes Nikki. I gathered that you were sick of my 'bloody American accent'," Finn mocked in a rather stupid sounding Australian accent.

"_**Okay. How much time do you need? I'll take it off right now,"**_

"Well, it's a bit indefinite Nikki. How about three months? Can we leave it open though so I can shorten or extend the time?"

"_**Sounds good. No work tomorrow?"**_

"Nope."

"_**Oh shit. Now I need a sub. Don't worry mate, I'll find someone for the kids. I hope you enjoy your time away. And Finn?"**_ Nikki questioned.

"Yes?"

"_**Sort yourself out,"**_

"Whatever, Nikki! Bye,"

Finn dropped the phone back down into his lap and sighed. Now he had to sort out his Lima accommodation and rides and he had to figure out what season it was. He'd spent too much time in Australia and forgot what season it was where. He was more than a little confused.

Finn spent most of the afternoon avoiding the inevitable. Calling his parents – and Kurt – didn't exactly appeal to him much. He did feel a little bit guilty for leaving Nikki without a teacher for his students for the next day but he couldn't help it. He needed some chill out time. When Finn had first moved to Sydney he'd had no idea what he was going to do with himself in Australia. Hell, he'd had no idea _why _he was even in Australia. But he'd come across a television ad and decided he might take a deeper look. Three months later Finn was on stage auditioning for the Australian version of _The X Factor International_. It gave him joy to be on stage singing again. He'd missed it. The next thing he knew he was the competition winner and had walked away with the $250 000, a recording contract with an Australian company and fame across the nation. In between recording and being a mega rock star, Finn spent his free time teaching disadvantaged kids how to sing, play instruments and how to _not _dance because Finn just can't dance.

Finn jumped up from his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing through the house. He answered the phone without thinking about who could be on the other end. "Hello?" he asked quietly.

"_**Hello brother!" **_Finn recognized the chirpy, American voice on the other end and sighed. He should've checked caller ID.

"Hi Kurt," he sighed back.

"_**Why so gloomy, brother?"**_

"I'm not gloomy. Anyway, isn't it like 3am over there or something?"

"_**I don't care!"**_ Kurt chimed from the phone. "_**And no, it is not. But that's not the point. I have to ask you a question because Puck just won't leave me alone till he knows and I'm not giving him your number because I promised and I've already given him your address,"**_

"Just get the point, Kurt!" Finn snapped, exasperated.

"_**Right, have you received your wedding invitation in the mail yet?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Have you booked any flights yet?"**_

"Yes."

"_**When? When? When?"**_

"Two days. Look, I've gotta go work with Nikki today. Tell mum I'll call later,"

"_**Okay. Bye Finny!"**_

Okay, so Finn wasn't even working with Nikki but he just didn't want to talk to Kurt right then. For some reason talking to Kurt left a horrible pang in his stomach that he didn't like. Homesickness probably, but he just didn't like home at all. It wasn't that he didn't like the majority of the people in Lima; it was just that there was one particular person he didn't want to see. No Hudson, he thought, you're a grown man, you're past petty avoidance. So, Rachel could be there. No big deal. Right...? Right. Anyway, she might not have even been invited to the wedding. No. It was Puck. He was Jewish. Rachel was Jewish. She'd be there. Man up Hudson! He scolded himself. They were past the teenage feelings of infatuation. That was all it was. Infatuation she'd said.

_Finn walked into the coffee shop cheerfully. He looked around the room for Rachel or for an empty seat and spied her sitting by the window. She looked different somehow. Sterner, serious. He waved a giant wave and flashed her that half smile he always does but she didn't wave back. She looked like she'd been...crying?_

_Finn took his seat across the table from where Rachel was sitting and bent over the table to kiss her. She didn't kiss him back. Something was up. Something bad and Finn wanted to know. "Rach, are you okay?" he asked after Rachel failed to start conversation. Rachel always started conversation._

"_Finn," she began. "I need you to know that no matter what happens from here on in we can still be friends. Do you know that?"_

"_Yeah, of course. But why are you asking me this, Rach?" _

"_Just because I don't think we can be together anymore,"_

"_What do you mean Rachel? Are you braking up with me?"_

"_Yes. I'm so, so sorry,"_

"_But why?" Finn asked. He had to hold it together. If he could just find out why she didn't want him anymore then he could fix himself so she did. "What? Is it me? Cause I can change Rachel,"_

"_No. It's not you Finn. I promise. I just think we need to quit while we're ahead, you know?"_

"_No I don't know, Rachel. I don't understand. You seemed so happy with me,"_

"_I was, but we have to quit while we're ahead Finn. This...this is just an infatuation. Nothing more, nothing less. This was just a stupid teenage infatuation. I'm so, so sorry," Rachel didn't even give Finn a chance to respond. She just walked out of the coffee shop leaving a broken-hearted Finn behind. He finally let his manly defences down and let himself cry all the way home._

Since that day Finn had spent the past seven years convincing himself that it was just teenage infatuation that had drawn him to Rachel. And he'd been doing really well with that mission. He was afraid that seeing Rachel would undo all his hard work and he really couldn't afford that. Time to RSVP to that wedding.

Finn stood up and thumped over to his coffee table. He pulled open the drawer and rummaged through it. At last he found what he was looking for. He opened the old, worn notebook and searched for the letter he was looking for. He turned to the P section and ineffectively scrolled the names because there was only one name written in the page. Puck. Finn had kept all his old high school contacts. He just hoped Puck was dumb enough to have kept his old mobile number. He dialled the number. It rang twice. This was going to cost him a fortune.

"_**What the hell do you want? And how the hell did you get this number? And why are you calling at this time of the night?" **_Puck's feisty voice on the other end of the line sounded.

"You're old high school number? Really, Puck?"

"_**I have no idea who you are or what you're doing with my number but if you don't tell me what you want I will hunt you down and rip your hands and feet off!"**_

"Alright dude! Calm down, it's me,"

"_**Finn Hudson? Could it be...? No, it couldn't be. The arsehole hasn't contacted me for seven years. Why start now?" **_

"Okay. I get the point dude. Look, I was just calling to let you know that I'll be at the wedding but if you don't want me to come..."

"_**No dude, dude! I want you to come! When are you flying out here?"**_

"That would be two days from now,"

"_**Sweet. You've missed so much when you left America bro! Like seriously-"**_

"Puck, as much as I am enjoying this chat with you I really need to go. Why aren't you sleeping?" Finn interrupted Puck. It was costing a lot and Puck was too excited for his own good.

"_**Lauren and I are...planning the wedding. Yeah, that's what we're doing. Anyway, this is costing you a fortune! Bye!" **_

"Yeah, bye." And then Finn hung up. Now he had one more call to make. But that could at least wait for a while. Now he was hungry. Food was what he needed.

Finn avoided making anymore calls for a while. He made some lunch. A mean sandwich that would have even the world's best sandwich makers jealous because Finn could just make sandwiches, if Grilled Cheesus was any sort of proof. Maybe, if he current financial situation failed, he could turn to sandwich making as a backup. He could see the headlines. **The X Factor International Australia winner, Finn Hudson, falls back on sandwich making business. **Wow, the media would have a field day with that. Finn snapped himself out of sandwich making business thoughts and back to reality. It was time to make the call.

The phone rang out the first time so Finn tried again. His mother picked up on the third ring.

"_**Hello, Carole Hummel-Hudson speaking,"**_

"Hi mum. It's Finn,"

_**Oh Finny! Hello! I've missed you! How have you been? We have so much to talk about!" **_Finn's excited mother exclaimed.

"I've been good. Look mum, I can't really talk at the moment cause it's costing me a fortune. I was just calling to let you know that I'm flying to Ohio in a couple of days. Can you pick me up?"

"_**Oh yes, yes I can. How about I call you tomorrow and we sort it out?"**_

"Yep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you mum,"

"_**Love you too hon. Bye,"**_


	2. Cars and Conversations

**Okay, I'm going away to my friends house for the weekend and then I'm going on a camp so I probably won't be able to update until Tuesday at the earliest. Remember, reviews make me happy and they make me wanna write for you and I just love you guys when you review. Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>Two days later Finn was sitting in an awkward silence in his mother's car. The airport that Finn had flown to was two hours from Lima. Finn and his mother had run out of things to say within an hour of the car trip. Carole decided to ask Finn about Australia. She hadn't done that yet. "So Finn, how is Australia? I heard it's a beautiful country,"<p>

"It's cool. It is a beautiful country. Sydney is a beautiful city and it's so big!"

"It sounds great! What do you do for work? Was it hard finding work over there?" Carole asked his son. Australia was the only topic he'd been comfortable with talking about all night. She could tell with the way his face lit up when he talked about it.

"I entered a competition over there, The X Factor International Australia. Umm, so I won that,"

"Oh my god Finn! That's wonderful! Oh my god!" Carole exclaimed.

"That's not all mum. So, I won the competition and all the prizes that go with it but the best part is my part time job. I work with disadvantages kids teaching them how to sing, play instruments and how to _not _dance because I just can't dance. But, yeah, it's great. I love Australia,"

"Wow. You really do love it there don't you?"

"Yeah mum. I mean, I miss it here but Australia was such a great escape from everything. San Diego was cool but Sydney is brilliant despite the fact that there is no P. Sherman living at 42 Wallaby Way Sydney," Finn finished, disappointed.

"Really Finn? You actually thought Wallaby Way Sydney existed? Oh, you're still the same naive teenage boy I remember," Carole winked. Finn laughed and the conversation ended there.

Twenty minutes later Carole decided it was now or never, while Finn couldn't run and hide and he couldn't avoid the questions. They still had half an hour before they would be back in Lima. That would be enough time. "Finn, honey, do you know who is going to this wedding?"

"Actually, no."

"Lauren wanted it as strictly immediate family but Puck campaigned to have his old high school glee club invited. That means everyone will be there Finn,"

"I know,"

"Everyone means Rachel, Finn,"

"I know. It's cool,"

"I was just looking out for you hon. I know you ended on bad terms,"

"We will get past that mum. It's okay," Finn assured her. He was worried though. He was worried that they might not get past that. He wanted to get past that. He wanted more than anything to be Rachel's friend.

They drove into Lima and Finn immediately felt that old feeling that he was back in high school. Seven years was a long time to be away from your home and Finn was secretly glad to be back in America. He loved Australia. He loved the beaches and he loved the hot girls. No one could beat hot Australian women, except maybe one person. But he refused to think about that girl. He left that girl behind a long time ago.

The house still looked the same. It had the same pale, faded bricks. The same double stories, the only one on the street. Everything about this house felt the same. He felt home. Inside the same furniture sat in the same places. Nothing had changed in seven years. The same blue faded lounge sat in the same corner of the same room. It scared him to know that nothing had changed and he hadn't been in Lima for seven years. He dragged his feet upstairs to his old room to find it exactly the way he left it. His mum must have believed he'd come home because the same old poster were plastered to the walls and his boxes of stuff stacked in the corner. No one had been in here to change things.

Finn dumped his numerous suitcases on the floor and then thumped his way back downstairs. He successfully avoided a reunion with Kurt and made his way outside. He borrowed his mum's car and went for a drive. He drove round and round in circles for at least an hour. He always found himself driving past one particular house. He didn't know why he went there or what he thought he was going to do there. He just went there. He slowed and parked the car out the front of the house and sat. As if on cue the occupants of the house wandered outside. They looked in the direction of where Finn was parked and the males went inside. Rachel walked slowly over to where Finn was parked.

He met her halfway and then followed her to the footpath. She turned and let out a breath. There was something off about the way they reacted with each other. When they were younger they would have been all over each other but now? Now they just kind of stood there looking at each other awkwardly waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally, Rachel took the high road.

"Hi Finn," she stammered. "Long time no see,"

"Yeah,"

"So..." It got awkward. What happened to the days where they could just hang out and nothing would be awkward. Rachel continued anyway, ignoring the awkwardness of the entire situation. "How long are you here for?"

"Ah, I don't know. Three months probably,"

"Oh cool!" Rachel tried to act interested but she just wasn't. She wanted that old Finn back. She wanted the Finn that was the life and soul of any party back. She couldn't remember that Finn anymore. "Where do you live? The last I heard it was San Diego, but then you kind of just fell of the radar a bit," she asked.

"Oh no. I don't live in San Diego anymore. I live in Sydney," Finn replied bluntly, as if she should already know that.

"Australia? Wow, that's a big move!"

"Yeah, it was but I love it there so it was all worth it,"

"Wow. What do you do there?" she asked. Rachel was genuinely interested in what he did in Australia.

"I work with disadvantaged kids. I teach them how to sing and play instruments and I pay special attention to the way they dance. I try to teach my kids that dancing is something that not everyone is good at. Then I show them how I dance. It scares them a little. Sometimes I tell them about the time that I broke your nose trying to dance," Rachel giggled. Finn felt the old, intense stomach butterflies return when she giggled. That was so not a good thing.

"That's sounds like so much fun! Do you do anything else?"

"Yeah, well, kind of. I entered a competition in Australia. It was a singing contest. I ended up winning that so now I'm in between recording and I'm like a mega rock star so it's all good," he replied with a smile. Rachel could've sworn she felt her legs give way beneath her but when she looked down she was still standing upright. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Wow. My job sounds a lot less interesting than yours. Umm, I work in a New York music company. We teach kids how to sing, dance and play instruments and I also do some stage work with Broadway and even venue gigs sometimes. I'm half-way to getting my dream, Finn. I can almost touch it!"

"Your job sounds amazing Rachel. Just what you always wanted. I'm glad you're getting there Rachel because damn you deserve it. When I left for San Diego I had one thing I wanted. I wanted you to make your dreams come true and you're doing it Rach. You're really doing it!" Rachel blushed at Finn's words. Finn felt the butterflies flutter harder and he had to steady himself on the fence outside the house. This was _so _not good. He so did not need these _stupid _butterflies ruining everything he had going for him. He decided to get out while he still could, at least for the day anyway. "I've got to go Rachel. I'll call you. We should catch up properly sometime," Finn waved his good bye then turned around. Rachel wondered how he could call without her phone number. Then she remembered about Kurt.

Finn spent the drive home scolding himself. He had nearly undone all the work he put into getting over Rachel. He reminded himself that there was no way he could be in love with her because he'd just been highly infatuated in high school. He'd never been in love with Rachel Berry. Finn turned into the drive way still telling himself off. He saw the people standing out the front of the house and sighed. Why do all the reunions have to happen in one day?


	3. Reunions

**I hope you enjoy this one guys! It's not that great but I'm inspiration has died a little. I won't be able to upload till Tuesday or Wednesday or maybe even Thursday due to camp and assignments getting in the way. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Mercedes spotted the old car driving in and squealed. "Finn! Finn! Finn!" she yelled. The rest of the group whirled around and screamed out in excitement. They raced up to the moving car and swarmed around the door, waiting for Finn to get out. Finn just sat in the protection of the car while Kurt was mindlessly tapping on the window. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Finally Puck rocked up to the door and all but ripped the handle off screaming.<p>

"GET OUT OF THE CAR HUDSON!" He screamed. Finn shuddered and then unlocked his door. He'd locked it in the rush to get to his door.

"Alright man, I'm coming!" He yelled back. As soon as Finn stepped out of the car he was swarmed by a group of over-excited people from all corners of the country. He went through the rounds of hugs and hellos before leading everyone into the house. He collapsed onto the lounge while everyone rushed over to greet Carole and Burt.

"I can't _believe _you flew all this way and managed to sneak in _and _out if the house _without _even saying hello to your _own _brother!" Kurt screeched when he wandered into the house. Finn jumped at the loud noise. He'd been half asleep when Kurt decided to let it rip.

"Sorry dude, I just wanted to go for a drive," he said.

"Not good enough, Finn. I'm your _brother_! You should at least take some time out of your busy schedule to say hello to me!"

"I promise when I leave you'll be the first to know," Finn replied, smirking.

"Ha ha. Very funny,"

"I know. I'm just that good!"

Kurt gave Finn a look and then turned away as the rest of the group made their way to the lounge room and took up positions around the room. Everyone was in their little groups. Puck and Lauren and Artie. Santana and Brittany. Sam and Mercedes. Quinn and Kurt and Blaine. Mike and Tina. Then there was Finn by himself. He didn't seem to fit in the group anymore. He didn't seem to belong with his old group of high school friends. He didn't seem to fit in anywhere. He realised everyone was staring at him like they expected something.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked nervously.

"We just...haven't seen you in a while," Tina replied.

"I haven't changed that much...have I?"

"No, you haven't actually." Tina reassured him. She was telling the truth. He hadn't changed. He still had the same brown hair. He still had the same brown eyes and he still had the same half smile. He was still goliath in height and he was still that same naive, clueless teenage boy that everyone remembered.

"That's good," he laughed nervously.

"So, where have you been hiding all this time Frankenteen?" Santana asked in her usual abrupt way. She didn't realise that the name 'Frankenteen' didn't really fit anymore.

"Ahh, Sydney."

"Sydney? Is it good there?" Mercedes asked.

"Sydney's cool,"

"FINN!" Kurt screamed at him. "You need to give more information than that Finn Hudson!"

"I don't know. It's nice. Beautiful really. There are so many amazing things in Sydney. I climbed the Sydney Harbour Bridge a few years ago and the view from the top was amazing, and Nikki took me to the Sydney Opera House when I first started my job,"

"Who's Nikki?" Quinn piped up. When another girls name was mentioned Quinn immediately became interested. After all these years Quinn still hated the idea that anyone but her could have Finn. She was still as possessive as when they were in high school. But an Australian girl in the picture made things three times worse.

"Nikki-Lee Samson. She's twenty-three. I work with her,"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, Quinn. She isn't my girlfriend." The truth was Finn hadn't dated anyone since Rachel and he wasn't sure why. He could've dated any Australian girl he wanted but they just didn't appeal to him. As attractive as he found the Australian girls, he just didn't date any of them. That's not to say he didn't think that they weren't nice girls because the majority of the Australian women he'd had contact with were lovely. They were definitely nice girls. Sure, he'd thought about dating Nikki-Lee but she just didn't seem like the type of girl he'd date.

"Oh,"

There was a knock on the door, a long pause and then Finn decided that he would answer. He left the room and then listened as the pause turned into mindless jabber. He turned back towards the door and headed over to it. His fingers twisted on the handle and ripped open the door, freezing halfway when he saw the person behind the door. His eyes shifted from top to bottom to top again. He shouldn't have been surprised. Everyone was here so why not Rachel? He gripped the handle tighter, squeezing it so tight that if it had been a hand it would've been broken.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Come in," he said, stepping aside. Rachel obliged and made her way into the house. Finn closed the door behind her and then followed into the lounge room taking a seat on the lounge. Blaine looked at everyone, his eyes shifting from Rachel to Finn nervously. He wasn't quite sure what was going on there. He could feel something...off about it. There was some unresolved tension there and he was going to use this night to find out what it was. At least try anyway.

"Hey guys. Who's up for a game of spin-the-bottle?"

"I'm not _nearly _drunk enough for that!" Puck yelled before rushing to the kitchen to find the liquor stash.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! Next chapter, spin-the-bottle! ;)<strong>


	4. SpinTheBottle

**Okay, so spin-the-bottle didn't go quite as well as I had planned but I'm tired and I hate writing drunk people. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The game of spin-the-bottle didn't start for another two and a half hours because Puck claimed he had to be absolutely trashed before the games could begin. It was fair to say no one was complaining. Puck had had trouble finding the stash so Kurt ran to the kitchen and produced several bottles of red and white wine and several bottles of beer. There was definitely some partying happening that night!<p>

"Let the games begin!" Puck cried after finally deciding he was in fact drunk enough. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'woos' erupted from the room before Blaine threw an empty beer bottle into the middle of the circle.

As the night progressed on the game of spin-the-bottle started to resemble that of their junior year game at Rachel's house. The only difference about that game was that both Kurt and Finn were drunk as well as the rest of the group. Yes, this game was going places. Like the wardrobe. Some drunken mastermind decided that the spinner took the landed to wardrobe for seven minutes in heaven and then when the seven minutes were over the landed became the spinner. Puck was the official timer unless he was in heaven, then it became Finn. If they were both in heaven then the timing was handed over to Sam. Either way there was always someone timing the minutes in heaven. For drunken idiots they were organised.

Finn had just come out of seven awkward minutes of heaven in the tight, enclosed wardrobe with Sam. He made a mental note to kill the genius who thought this up later. He made his way back over to the circle to take his spin. He clasped his fingers on the bottle in perfect spinning position and took a spin. He watched nervously as the bottle passed by everyone several times, getting slower each time. He tensed effectively as the bottle slowed to a stop on Rachel. She tried to hide the awkwardness behind her smile but Finn could pick it up anyway. He took her hand and dragged her away to the wardrobe. Puck wolf whistled as the two disappeared.

"Hi," he mumbled nervously.

"Hi," she said back. She may have been drinking but she could still function well enough. At least she thought she could. "Fancy being here, in the wardrobe, by ourselves for seven minutes." She slurred.

"Yeah, funny isn't?"

"No, not really, but I don't mind. We can-"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, a drunken Finn had his lips against hers and was pushing her body up against the door. The noise from the push attracted a loud chorus of calls and whistles from the listening group. This was possibly the only heaven they would listen to because of the intensity of their previous relationship. Finn ignored the hollers coming from outside and continued to push his body against Rachel's. She still hadn't reacted to his lips on top of hers. She was in absolutely shock. Finn pushed his lips down harder on Rachel's, attempting to get a reaction. And a reaction she gave. She hooked her legs around Finn's waist and returned the kiss harder and deeper. Shocked, Rachel pulled herself away.

"No, we can't do this Finn. We're drunk. We don't feel this. None of this is real. This is the intoxication talking. I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, I know but we might as well make use of the time," Finn replied seductively. Rachel couldn't argue with that. She flung herself back up onto Finn's waist and engaged in an intense kiss. They spent the last five minutes in an intense make out session that meant absolutely nothing, although when they left the heaven Rachel couldn't help but feel like it _did _mean something.

They spent the next couple of hours playing board games. Monopoly became the most intense of all the games they played. It turned out that Mike was a very competitive shoe when he wanted to be. Blaine chucked a three-year-old hissy fit when _his _properties were sold to other players. Yes, it seemed Blaine was the most hammered, aside from Puck. The rest of the night was drunken fights and karaoke contests. Finn finally got up to sing a song. He was so horribly bad he never even made it past the first verse.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train going anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit-_

"No! Finn, you're killing the song!" Santana piped up. No one appreciated Don't Stop Believing being so horribly ruined. Finn stopped singing with a pouty looked on his face and Rachel rubbed his knee in sympathy. Finally, the night came to an end and beds were prepared all around the house for the visitors. Rachel collapsed next to Kurt on a double bed and watched with an amused look on her face as Blaine cried out in sadness and made himself comfortable across Mercedes' legs. Finn said his goodnights and trudged upstairs/ he went to bed that night dreaming about her and dreaming about _that _kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Next chapter, the fall-out of the kiss? Wait and see!<strong>


	5. The Morning After The Night Before

**Okay, so this chapter is really short and crap but I got distracted because I'm watching Glee and I was just rendered speechless by the sight of Darren Criss on my TV. So please forgive me? It's hard to write Glee when you're focussing all your attention on Glee. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The following morning Burt and Carole wandered into their house and were greeted by a chorus of groans and rude words. Carole looked around the room and frowned. There were bottles scattered across the floor, clothes thrown on furniture and bodies lying everywhere. She looked over at her husband and frowned again. He looked back at her before taking action.<p>

"Alright kids! It's time to get up!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Mike returned.

Burt went around and kicked everyone until the entire room was sitting up and grumbling about hangovers. He then trudged up the stairs and did the exact same thing to Finn. He was harder to wake. Finn groaned a few times then pulled his covers back over his head. Burt kicked harder and harder and harder and finally Finn cracked.

"What the hell dude?"

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Burt said plainly.

Finn groaned. "Fine!"

When Burt returned downstairs just about everyone had left. The only people still in the house were Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. In true Rachel style she whipped through the house and cleaned everything so that the entire house was spotless. Finn grumbled and mumbled down the stairs and paused to take in the sight before. He looked around the room and found his friends gone and the mess gone and he freaked a little because he only knew one person who could clean like that. It meant Rachel was still somewhere in the house. By now Burt and Carole had disappeared outsides and left the two other adults in the house. Rachel strolled into the room.

"Oh hi,"

"Hi Rachel,"

"So, ah, about last night. I don't really remember what we did and I don't want it to make things awkward between us," Rachel began. Finn listened, nodding his head. "And I was wondering what you thought about it, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, um, I agree. We were drunk so it didn't mean anything, I guess. I want to be your friend Rachel. I want to put it all behind us Rachel,"

"Me too. Can we do it though? Put it behind us I mean,"

"I think we could Rachel. If we want it bad enough we can. We can try. Try with me?"

"Yeah, I will. Can I try something first? I want to make sure,"

Finn nodded and Rachel approached him. She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips down to hers. She was testing something. She wanted to see if there was really something there.

"Nope. I don't feel it," Rachel said. She lied. She felt it. She felt _something _there. She chose to ignore the feelings and just leave it. She was still hung over and the buzz from last night echoed in her head.

"No, neither." Finn lied too. He felt it and he had to lie. What would it look like if he said he felt and she didn't? Rachel's face dropped and she looked away. She really thought he'd feel it too. But he didn't and she was going to live with that.

"Well, I better go. See you later then? We should have coffee sometime,"

"Yeah, I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye,"

Finn watched Rachel walk out the door and began to mentally kick himself. Why couldn't he just be honest with her? Far out, he should've just been honest with her. Oh well, too late now. Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make a happy author! :)<strong>


	6. Jesse and Savannah

**Okay, I'm warning you now. The word _bastard _is used in this chapter. And, Savannah is a character that I've made up. I hope you like Savannah's story. I think you'll be surprised. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Finn huddled underneath his blankets on the lounge watching some old television show from back when he was in high school. The screen flashed and flickered but he wasn't really paying any attention. He was waiting for his mega headache to go away.<p>

"Finnnnnnnn!" Kurt cried as he barged through the front door. This was _so _not what he needed right now. Finn stayed absolutely quiet and pretended to be asleep. Kurt was no fool. Finn really needed to stop trying. "I know you're not asleep Finn, so it give it up!"

Finn let out a loud groan and opened his eyes to look in to the frown of his brother. Finn groaned again because he knew he was in for some trouble. Over the years Kurt had gained the reputation of being a bit of nosy person. He wanted to know everything about everyone and Finn had to learn to tolerate that. That's how Finn knew what was coming next.

"I'm not telling you anything," he said.

"Oh, by the end this you will," Kurt replied nonchalantly. Finn sat up and allowed space for Kurt to sit. Kurt sat down beside him and smiled his sneaky smile. Finn gripped the lounge.

"What do you want to know?"

"First, the wardrobe. What _happened _in there? One minute it's quiet then the next we hear banging. Did she beat you up or something?"

"No! She didn't beat me up Kurt. We talked and then we made use of the time,"

Kurt looked a little confused and then after a minute everything clicked in his brain. "You didn't? Oh my god Finn, what the hell? Oh my god! You _bastard_! Bloody hell,"

"Hold up a tick, Kurt! I didn't do anything wrong! She wanted it. It didn't mean anything anyway. Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"First of all, _every_ kiss means something. Second of all, why would you even go there? You know what it's been like between you too. There's energy there Finn, we can all feel it. I don't know what is wrong with you. Honestly, you drive me insane with your cluelessness sometimes! You're so _stupid _sometimes. She's probably at her Dads crying her eyes out right now!"

"You think?" Finn asked his furious brother.

"Well, no. But seriously Finn! You're both just going to end up getting hurt. You'll spend all this time together, fall in love and then you'll go back to Australia and leave a broken-hearted Rachel behind because you're so _clueless _when it comes girls. You need to fix up your priorities Finn! You're here for the wedding and then you'll go back to Australia and you will _not _leave my best friend broken-hearted because you will _not _let her fall in love with you again. You got all that?"

"Yes Kurt. I got all that,"

"I just don't believe you sometimes! You should know better than that! You know how you two are. You know how you end up. You know this Finn, you know this!"

"That was _high school _Kurt! We were _never _in love! She told me herself. She called it infatuation. We were infatuated, nothing more, nothing less."

"Infatuation? You've got to be kidding. Seriously? Clueless. Completely clueless. She wasn't bloody infatuated! She was in _love _with you. You didn't hear her after she left you! Don't go making her fall in love you again, Finn! Just _don't _do it!"

Finn was left speechless at that. He couldn't understand why Rachel did that to him. For seven years he'd been trying to move on from this 'infatuation' but it wasn't an infatuation at all. It was love, real love. How could she deny him that? Why would she want to deny him that? Finally he found the right question to ask.

"Why?" he croaked out.

"She couldn't do that to you Finn,"

"Do what? What couldn't she do to me?"

"She couldn't put you through the pain of a long distance. The pain of a break up was better than the pain of a long distance. At least the pain of a break up could be mended. She thought that you could go for your dreams if she wasn't weighing you down. And look at you Finn. You made it to Australia. You've got the job of your dreams! That would _never _have happened if you stayed together, you know. She did you a favour Finn and you should be thanking her. Thank her one day,"

"I will." And he would. He planned on thanking her because Kurt was right. If it wasn't for Rachel he wouldn't have the job of his dreams and he'd be working a job he hated. He owed his whole career to Rachel.

"Anyway, what happened this morning? Blaine and I went out for five minutes and when we came back she was gone. What went down while we were out?"

"We talked about last night and we agreed to be friends and put everything behind us. Then she kissed me,"

"She what?"

"She kissed me. Don't worry. It wasn't romantic. She wanted to see if something was still there. She told me there wasn't."

"Hmm. I see. Look, do what you want with her Finn, but I'm warning you. Don't hurt her. She means everything to me. I don't want to see her broken down because you broke her heart. Just be careful. She's fragile since..." Kurt hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should be saying this. "Since her last boyfriend. He didn't treat her right. He called her things. He hit her. I warned her against him. Told her she'd been there before and that she shouldn't go back but she shook it off. She told me he'd changed, that he was a different person. She was so wrong."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

"Who was it, Kurt? Who hurt her?"

"Jesse St. James."

Finn gripped the edge of the lounge even harder. Jesse St. James? No way. "_The _Jesse St. James? No way, no way. That _arsehole_! How could he do that to her? She doesn't deserve that. _He doesn't deserve her!_" Finn was fuming. He always hated Jesse St. James and he was just given another reason to hate him even more.

"I know Finn. Calm down. I thought the same thing. She left him a couple of months ago. She hated him, Finn. She hated the way he made her feel but she was scared to leave him. Blaine saved her. My beautiful Blaine became the hero. I was _so _proud of him because Jesse was making New York horrible for all three of us. That's why I want you to be careful with her,"

"I will. I promise I'll be careful. I won't let anything happen to her. I won't hurt her,"

"There's something else you should know, Finn."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Six months ago she found something. A necklace that belonged to someone significant. The necklace that belonged to her sister, Savannah."

"Savannah? Yes, I remember her telling me about Savannah in senior year," Finn said. Savannah Berry was Rachel's little sister. Savannah wasn't her biological sister but Rachel had loved Savannah like any sister should. When Rachel was thirteen the unthinkable happened. Savannah was nine when she went missing. Savannah would be twenty-one. "The last thing they recovered of Savannah's was that necklace. I remember now. Her parents wouldn't let her keep anything but that necklace,"

"I know the back story Finn,"

"Sorry. Why have you told me this?"

"Rachel needs someone who knows, someone who isn't me. You've known for years. Be there for her. The necklace brought up memories of Savannah. She hasn't told her parents. It would kill them,"

Finn nodded his head knowing. He understood. When Rachel had told him about Savannah she had been absolutely distraught. That was the day he promised her he'd never leave her. He'd never disappear. He'd always be there. She seemed calm by the promise.

"I've got to go. I'm meeting Blaine in half an hour. Look, promise you'll be there for her?"

"I promised her when we were in senior year. I will_ always _be there. I promise,"

Kurt nodded. He stood up from the lounge and left Finn alone to process what he'd just learned. Finn had to process why she broke up with him all those years ago. He had to process the fact that she dated Jess St. James again and he had to process the information he'd learned about Rachel finding Savannah's necklace. He had a lot to think about. Rachel. Savannah. Rachel. Savannah. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Savannah. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. There was so much to think about. He was going to do a lot of thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of Savannah's story? I'll probably put more Savannah in other chapters. I think Savannah could be a very interesting plot line. What did you think of Rachel's connection to Savannah? Review and let me know :)<strong>


	7. Jesse St James

**Sorry this this took so long to get up guys. I don't think it's my best chapter. More Finchel soon I promise and maybe the Savannah talk as well. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hudson!" Finn ignored the irritating voice and kept walking towards Rachel's place.<p>

"Hudson!" The voice rang out again. What the _hell _was he doing in Lima anyway? The voice persisted to annoy the crap out of him until he stopped just to get it to _shut up_.

"Jesse." Finn seethed. Finn's hatred for Jesse had increased in the past few weeks after all the stories Rachel had told him. Jesse stood his ground though and refused to let Finn irritate him.

"Finn." Jesse returned nastily.

"What do you want, St. James?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!"

"How is my destination _any _of your business?" Finn retorted.

"Stay away from _my _girlfriend, Hudson!"

"Your girlfriend? Get with the program St. James! Rachel _dumped _you!"

"She did _not_! She _loves _me!" Jesse was delusional. Completely and totally delusional. He actually believed that Rachel loved him. Jesse believed that she didn't leave him. Did he really believe she was taking a friendly holiday in Lima, Ohio? "She and I are going to get married one day, Hudson, and I came to Lima to get her back! I will _not _let you ruin that! _Stay away from her!_" Jesse continued blissfully.

"Or you'll do what? What are you going to do, St. James?"

"If you don't stay away from her, Hudson, I will hurt _her_. I won't just hurt you, I will hurt her. I'll hurt you too. If you don't stay away from her, Finn, I'll _kill _you!" Jesse threatened. Finn faltered in his mask and he briefly let Jesse get to him.

"If you lay a _finger _on her Jesse St. James, you _will _regret it!"

Jesse grabbed Finn and pulled him by the collar off the busy street into a small, deserted alley and slammed him against the wall of a building. "Are you threatening me?" he seethed.

"You threatened me first!" Finn retorted harshly.

Jesse slammed his fist into Finn's nose. Finn cried out in pain and returned the attack, clipping the side of his jaw. The blow wasn't big enough to break anything, but it did give Finn a chance to escape from Jesse's hold. Finn pushed Jesse against the opposite wall and tried to run out of the alley, only to be hit in back causing him to fall to the ground.

Finn rolled over and looked up at Jesse with terrified eyes. He didn't know what he planned on doing to him but it frightened him all the same. The worst thoughts instantly entered his mind and he scrambled back. Jesse towered over him placing punch after punch after punch on his body. Finn attempted to place blows to Jesse's face but he failed miserably. Jesse punched Finn so hard above the eyebrow that it split open and began to bleed profusely.

When Jesse saw the damaged he'd inflicted on Finn's nose and eyebrow he hesitated. This allowed time for Finn to stand up and place a damaging blow on Jesse. Jesse staggered backwards and looked over at Finn, horrified. Jesse had forgotten that Finn had been a football player in high school and he was very strong. Finn stood his ground. He wasn't going to lay another punch on Jesse unless he absolutely had to. Jesse turned. Jesse ran. Jesse disappeared around the corner and out of the alley.

Finn turned and walked the other way, ignoring the blood that was dripping down his face. He brushed off several people who asked if he was okay and he ignored the concerned looks that people were giving. He waved off suggestion of an ambulance. He was determined to get to his destination. He was stopped halfway to Rachel's house when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry, dude I didn't see you there. Finn Hudson...?"

"Dave Karofsky?"

"Yeah, that's me. What happened man?" Dave asked, seemingly concerned.

"Oh sure man, because you always cared whether we were okay or not." Finn replied sarcastically. Finn and Karofsky had never gotten on well after Karofsky had bullied Kurt. Even when he and Santana had started the bully whips he hadn't liked Karofsky much. Dave had tried his best to reconcile with Finn during senior year but Finn had rejected his attempts, even when Rachel had tried to persuade him to reconcile.

"Seriously Hudson, are you okay?" Dave seemed unaffected by the comments.

"One name. Jesse St. James."

"St. James? I thought he lived in New York,"

"He does. Crazy ex-boyfriend sound fitting?"

"Oh. Berry?"

"So Berry."

"Wait, why is she even here? I thought she lived in New York with Hummel,"

"She does. Puck's wedding is in three weeks. We're all back in Lima for the wedding. The New Directions I mean. If we weren't invited I'd still be in Australia," Finn said, wiping away some dried blood.

"Australia? That's where you disappeared to. Look man, I've gotta go but you should really get to a hospital. Get those checked out dude,"

"No, no. I've got somewhere to be. See you round,"

"Yeah, you too,"

Dave and Finn parted ways. Finn continued on his way, jogging now. He was already a half hour late and Rachel was _so _going to kill him for being late. Finn jogged all the way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews! <strong>


	8. Rachey

**I hope you like it. I'm thinking wedding next chapter but it could change. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw the blood-covered Finn standing in her doorway. She grabbed Finn's wrist and dragged him into the house. "Sit there!" she commanded, pointing to the lounge.<p>

"Calm down Rach. I'm fine," Finn tried his best to convince Rachel that he was fine but she brushed off his comments. When she had an idea in her head she stuck with. "Really, it's just a little cut and a bloody nose. I'll be fine,"

"I know, but you still need to clean up Finn. Who did this to you?" Rachel asked as she dabbed a wet towel on Finn's face. She wiped away the blood little by little. Finn didn't want to admit that every time she touched him tenderly like that gave him butterflies. She was fixing him up the way she used to fix him up after he got injured in his football games.

"You're not gonna like it," he warned.

"Who did it, Finn?"

"Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Yesss!"

"Jesse St. James."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She stayed absolutely silent. Jesse St. James? Jesse was in Lima? And he was beating up her friends? Rachel couldn't believe that. She didn't want to believe that her ex-boyfriend had followed her to Ohio. Maybe he didn't follow her. Maybe he came to visit his family. "What did he say?" she finally managed to ask.

"He said to stay away from his girlfriend and if I went near you he'd hurt you and me. And that's what he did Rach. He hurt me. He tried to hurt me anyway. But I'm fine Rachel. I'm absolutely fine,"

"He said what? He said that I was his girlfriend? That _arsehole_! I am _not _his girlfriend!"

"That's what I told him," Finn replied matter-of-factly. "Then he threatened me. And then I threatened him back,"

"You threatened him back? Finn! Is that when he punched you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! This is all my fault... all my fault... all my fault," Rachel was mumbling to herself. She felt _entirely _responsible for Finn getting hurt and she wanted to fix things. She just had to figure out how.

"It's not your fault Rachel. Anyway, that isn't why I wanted to come and I think you know that Rach."

Rachel stiffened. She'd been dreading this conversation for a while now. She knew it was coming. Apart from Kurt, Finn was the only other who knew. Kurt would've told him. She didn't want to talk about it. It hurt too much. She didn't like the pain. It'd been years but every time she thought about it her body went numb.

"Don't look at me like that, Rach,"

"I don't want to talk about it, Finn. Please don't make me talk about."

"You've got to Rachel. You can't keep bottling it up inside,"

"But it hurts Finn! It's hurts!" The tears began to roll slowly, one by one, down Rachel's face.

"I know it hurts Rach. But Savannah was a big part of your life. Talk to me Rachel. I'm here for you. I promised, remember?"

"I remember. Senior year, you told me that you'd always be here. I remember,"

"Tell me what happened, Rachey,"

"I found the necklace and...and it hurt me so bad Finn. I miss her. She'd be twenty-one, you know. I told Jesse about it and...and he told me it didn't matter. He said I should get over it. I left him then. I couldn't believe that...that he could be so heartless. Blaine all but forced me to leave him when he found out that he'd been hurting me. I don't know what to do, who to turn to. And it scares me, Finn. I'm sad and I'm scared,"

Rachel was crying now. The tears streamed down her cheeks like bullet trains. They just wouldn't stop. Finn moved closer to where she was sitting and took her in his arms. Her tears wet his shirt and he smelt the old familiar scent of her hair. He hated to see her like this. She was so miserable. He knew how much it hurt her. He knew how much she missed Savannah. He wished _so _bad that he'd been there earlier to save her from these feelings.

"I know, Rachey, I know," he whispered into her hair.

Rachel stayed entwined in his grip for maybe an hour just crying on his shirt. She didn't know what else to do. There really wasn't anything else to do. Finn understood. He knew Rachel was emotional. He was going to stay by her side as long as she needed, as long as she wanted.

While Rachel was crying, Finn was taking in the smell of Rachel. He missed the Rachel smell and he loved having it back. Her hair, styled different with purple streaked through the brown, had the same familiar smell to it. He missed that. He missed everything about her. Hell, he missed _her_.

"I've ruined your shirt. I'm sorry," Rachel surprised Finn.

"It's okay,"

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Everything,"

"Everything?" he asked her. She hadn't done anything wrong to apologize. He was more than a little confused.

"What I did to you in senior year, it was horrible. I saw how hurt you were. I saw the pain in your eyes when you left,"

"It's okay Rachel. I've forgiven you. That doesn't matter anymore,"

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked hesitantly. Finn nodded. "Do you, maybe, wanna go to the wedding with me? I haven't got a date and I thought since you haven't flown anyone here you didn't have one either. It'd be strictly as friends though,"

"Yeah. I'll go. As your friend," Finn smiled.

Rachel beamed up at him. Finn and Rachel were finally on their way to being best friends again. This wedding was going to make or break their friendship. Rachel hoped for the first. She just got Finn back and she didn't want to lose him. Not yet anyway. It was time to tackle the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be brilliant! :)<strong>


	9. Wedding Kerfuffle

**So, I don't know much about weddings and how they work so if the facts seem a little wrong I'm sorry. But I asked my Dad and he said that the maid of honour and the best man could be made to be each other's dates. I thought I could use that as like a bit of a complication for Finn and Rachel. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Puck paced up and down the hall of Finn's parents' house. He seemed nervous. Maybe even scared...? He kept stopping every few minutes, looked at Finn and then started pacing again. Finn watched with wide eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with his badass friend. Finally Puck stopped and looked at him dead in the eyes.<p>

"You've gotta save me, man!" Puck pleaded with him. "You're my last hope! Sam won't do it 'cause he doesn't think it's morally right 'cause he's not my best friend, Artie won't do it 'cause, well, he's in a wheelchair and Mike just refused and I'm not asking your brother. He freaks me out a bit."

"What? What do you want me to do?" Finn asked, confused.

"Be my best man! Please?"

"You don't have one? The wedding is in a _week_, Puck! Why don't you have a best man?"

"They all refused! It's like they all want _you _to do it, dude! It's like they're working against me! Do it man! Please? I'm desperate!" Puck pleaded with his eyes. He really was desperate. But why him? Why couldn't it be, like, Sam or someone? He really didn't want to do it, but Puck just looked _so _desperate.

"I don't know, Puck. It's kind of last minute,"

"Come _on _Finn! I _need _you to do this for me! Lauren is going to murder me if she finds out I still haven't gotten a best man yet! Think of it as a way of earning your forgiveness for not contacting me for _seven _years!"

"That's _not _fair!"

"Yes it is, Hudson."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks man, you're awesome!"

"Do I have to, like, bring a date?"

"Nope, your date will be the maid of honour,"

"Oh, right." Shit. Now Finn had to cancel on Rachel and leave her dateless. She was so going to _kill _him. "So, who's the maid of honour then?"

Puck hesitated. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to his friend. Everyone knew about the sexual – romantic – tension that surrounded both Rachel and Finn. He prepared himself for all sorts of reactions. "Lauren wanted a friend that she'd known for a long time, though I would hardly call Rachel a friend."

"Rachel? Rachel's the maid of honour? No. Nope. No. No. No. I can't do it, Puck. I mean, we were going together as friends, but like this? I don't think I could do it Puck! It's too awkward still."

"Finn! That's a stupid excuse! You're doing this for _me_ and you won't be getting out of it!" Puck ordered his shocked friend. Finn nodded weakly. He was completely stuck in this situation. At least he wouldn't have to cancel on Rachel. He'd just have to break the new to her that he was the best man. He mentally prepared his funeral.

There was a knock on the door and Finn cursed under his breath. He'd totally forgotten that Rachel was coming over in the best man kerfuffle and he wasn't really prepared for that conversation. Puck nudged him and he went to open the door. His fingers twisted on the door handle and he opened it, smiling a fake smile down at Rachel. She smiled back up at him and stepped into the house.

"Hi Rach!" Finn said enthusiastically, or he tried to sound enthusiastic anyway.

"Hi! Oh, hi Puck!" Rachel said to Finn and to Puck, who was poking his head around the corner eavesdropping obviously.

"Hi Rachel! I was just going now anyway. Finn, can I speak to you for a second, please?" Puck motioned for Finn to follow him around the corner. "Tell her, Finn." Finn nodded in reply and they both walked back around. Puck winked at Rachel and then left the house.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked after Puck had left the house.

"Nothing. Come on, let's sit." Finn replied nonchalantly. He led Rachel to the lounge and sat her down beside. He turned to look her in the eyes. "Rachel, you know the wedding?" She nodded. "Well, something's happened and-"

"You don't want to come with me anymore do you? Oh my god. You _arsehole_!" Rachel cut Finn off, jumping to all the wrong conclusions. She wasn't crying and she wasn't sad. She was _angry_.

"Calm down, Rachel. I want to go with. I'm not trying to let you down easy. No, I need to tell you why Puck came here today,"

"Why?"

"He asked me to be his best man,"

"Oh. Are you?" Rachel asked. She was frightened. She could handle being Finn's date as a friend but she wasn't sure if she could do it in _this _way.

"Yeah. I had to. He was desperate. No one else would do it."

"Right, I'm Lauren's maid of honour. It kind of sounds like the way Lauren said too. Apparently none of the other girls would be her maid of honour. They'd be the bridesmaids but they just would _not _be the maid of honour. I was her only hope. At least, that's what she told me anyway."

"Hmm." Finn was suspicious. He wondered if his friends had been talking. It was as if they'd planned this. They were arseholes anyway. It kind of fitted. Kurt probably even knew about this and just refused to tell him. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah. I am. Just shocked, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Finn replied. He was shocked that she took it so well. "So, I guess this means we have to go as each other's dates,"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Rachel smiled up at Finn. She put on a brave face for him but inside she was terrified. Something Rachel had never told anyone was that she was absolutely terrified of Finn and what he could make her do. That was not in a bad way at all. It was just that he used to have her wrapped around his little finger and she wouldn't be able to resist that half smile that used to make her weak at the knees.

Finn was the same. He put on his brave face but inside he was terrified of what she could do to him. He knew that they'd long ago gotten over their feelings for each other but it still terrified him. There used to be a time when Finn would do anything for the short, brunette girl.

Terror overtook the both of them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! The wedding is next :)<strong>


	10. It's Always Been You

**This is a good chapter, I think. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Lauren looked beautiful. There was no doubt about it. Her dress complimented her perfectly and she had chosen the perfect dresses for her wedding party. They looked beautiful but they didn't take the attention away from the bride. Each of the groomsmen stared at the girls making their way down the aisle in awe. No one could take their eyes of Lauren and how beautiful she looked. Lauren seemed so proud to be walking down the aisle next to the man of her dreams. She never thought that she'd be the badass girl to tie the badass boy down. She'd finally done something right.<p>

Finn was watching Lauren's wedding party, disinterested. And then he saw Rachel. He couldn't keep his eyes of her. She looked beautiful in her dress. His eyes trailed down to her legs. _Damn, _she had some legs. How could someone so _small _have such _long _legs? It freaked him out a little. Finn spent the rest of the girls' walk just staring at Rachel, unnoticed. It wasn't until Lauren was at the very end of the aisle did he realise that he was at a wedding and he shouldn't be trying to figure out his oh so messed up feelings for Rachel.

The ceremony passed quickly. Puck looked so happy to have his wife, Mrs. Lauren Puckerman, by his side. Once upon a time Puck would have turned his nose up at the idea of getting married, but that was before he met Lauren. Lauren made him so happy and he never wanted to be without his badass wife. When it was time for Lauren to throw the bouquet all the girls lined up strategically so that Rachel was in direct line to catch the bouquet. And surprise, surprise, Rachel caught the bouquet. By this time Rachel was starting to catch onto something.

Puck was the life and party of the reception. He'd convinced Lauren to throw tradition out the window for the reception and the first dance of the newlyweds was now not happening. Instead of the fist dance there was a dance during the middle of the reception where the wedding party danced, including the bride and groom. Finn was dreading this dance because it meant that he'd have to dance with Rachel and he was not looking forward to that.

"Hi!" Rachel said as she bounded over to their table. "Why aren't you dancing? There are lots of pretty girls here that would kill for a dance with you. I can see them looking at you. They think you're cute,"

"I am cute Rach!" Finn defended himself. He could tell Rachel was trying to stir him up. "I can't dance, you know that. I'm not asking the pretty girls," He wasn't really all that interested in the pretty girls.

"You should. They are really pretty,"

"Not as pretty as you." Finn said. He didn't even know where that came from. Rachel blushed and looked down at her feet. Then she sat next to Finn and looked at him seriously.

"Don't do this Finn. Not today. It's Lauren's wedding day,"

"Do what, Rachel? I can't compliment on how pretty you look now? Well sorry that I think you look _beautiful _tonight. More beautiful than any of the girls here! Is that such a crime, Rach? _Why _is that a crime?"

"You and I both know it's more than that. We can't do this here at Lauren's wedding. It's not fair!"

"What's not fair, Rachel, is what you're doing to me! I'm so _confused_! I know it's wrong to feel like this but I _do_! I can't help it, Rachel. I don't _want _to feel like this about you because it's wrong but you do these things to me Rachel that I can't control! Kurt warned me not to break your heart because you were _fragile_ but I'm not the one doing the heart breaking tonight, am I Rachel? I think it's best if we stay away from each other tonight," Finn confessed. He stood up and took one look at the sadness on Rachel's face before he walked away from the table. He'd finally admitted to Rachel – and himself – that he felt _those _feelings towards and it scared him because he'd tried _so _hard to convince himself he was over her. Rachel was going to be the death of him.

Considering the circumstances, both Finn and Rachel stayed away from alcoholic beverages. So when it was time for the wedding party to dance they couldn't blame their actions on the alcohol. I don't think they wanted to either.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the wedding party dance! Can I have the wedding party on the dance floor, please?" the DJ announced over the microphone. Finn cringed. He'd forgotten he had to dance with Rachel and he'd just confessed that he had feelings for her. This was going to be awkward.

Finn approached Rachel who was standing near the edge of the dance floor. Without saying a word Finn led Rachel onto the dance floor and took her in his grip. She hated the awkwardness between the two. The movements seemed too rigid. They didn't flow easily and it hurt her to know their patterns were out of whack. After a moment she spoke.

"Finn-"

"I don't have anything to say to you, Rachel. I've told you how I feel. It's down to you," he cut her off. Rachel frowned. She wanted to tell him, she really did. But she was scared.

"Finn, I'm not sure what to say. How much do you know?"

"I know what Kurt told me that day. I know that you broke up with me and it killed you inside because you loved me. I know the basics Rachel," Finn replied as they swayed to the music.

"It's true. I did love you Finn. But I wanted to save you from pain. I didn't care about the pain that it gave me. I just wanted you to get what you wanted. I don't regret what I did Finn. You got so much when you moved away and look how happy it's made you. You'd never be this happy if you'd stayed with me, Finn."

"That's not true," he replied. "I'd be happy because I'd have you. I _want _you Rachel. I'm not going to deny it. I want you so bloody bad that it hurts me. I've never wanted a person this much in my life,"

"I'm scared," Rachel whispered. She placed her head against Finn's chest.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that we'd end up the way we did in senior year. I'm not ready to fight the pain. It took me _so _long to fight the pain before. I do want you, Finn. Hell, I've wanted you since we kissed in the wardrobe. I've never stopped loving you, Finn. It just took me a while to realise it,"

"We won't end up like before Rachel,"

"How do you know?"

"I know because I never stopped loving you Rachel. I always wondered why I never felt the need to date Aussie girls and I know why know. It's you Rachel. It's always been you,"

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. He brought his lips down onto hers and Rachel melted into the kiss. This was the best kiss the two had ever shared. It was different in a way. It was slower, more passionate than any kiss they'd ever shared. This kiss meant more than any of the other kisses they'd ever shared.

From their places around the room the rest of the New Directions smiled with delight. Their plan had finally fallen into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! No, it's not finished yet :)<strong>


	11. Again?

**This is a bad chapter. Bad, bad chapter. Please forgive it's badness. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>When Finn had scared off Jesse St. James he thought that was the end of that trouble. He never imagined that he'd be knocking on the door of his girlfriend's house while he was not there. Jesse had trouble believing that he and Rachel were officially over and to make matters worse Jesse had been drinking for a while.<p>

Rachel answered the door, huffing loudly because the knocking hadn't stopped. Finn wasn't due over for another hour so it was probably Kurt. "I'm coming. Shut up!" she yelled at the door. She flung the door open and gaped at the person standing there in front of it. Jesse pushed his way into the house and made himself comfortable on the lounge. With any luck her Dad would be back or Finn would come early to save her from Jesse.

"What do you want Jesse?" Jesse just looked at her blankly. "What do you want?" she repeated, harder this time.

"All I want is you Rachel. I just want you, no one else," Jesse slurred. He was so drunk and Rachel knew from experience that Jesse got violent when he drank. She was a little bit scared but she had to stand her ground.

"Jesse, you're drunk. I think you need to leave,"

"No!" Jesse screamed. Rachel jumped at the harshness in his voice. "You're _mine _and I won't leave until I get you back!"

"No! Jesse, I don't _belong _to you! I don't love you! I'm with _Finn _now Jesse! Leave me alone!"

Jesse grabbed Rachel's wrist and yanked her down onto the lounge. He twisted her wrists harder and Rachel cringed from pain. "Why him? Why that _bloody _giant? He _never _cared about you, Rachel! Not the same way that I care about you! He's nothing, worthless! He ran off to Australia. He never stayed in contact with you! He left you behind, Rachel! He's _scum_!"

"No! That's not true! He doesn't hit me! He doesn't hurt me! He _cares _about me! He never made me feel like crap! He is always there for me! And he _never _told me to 'grow up and get over it' when I told him about Savannah! You, Jesse St. James, are scum! You are the definition of scum! Get out!"

"No! I won't _get out _Rachel! Not until you pledge yourself to me! You're _mine _Rachel Berry! I _will _marry you and we _will _have children and _Finn Hudson _is not going to get in the way of that!" Jesse reached out and took Rachel face in his hands. He heard knocking on the door and heard the voice from behind. "Ignore it!" he commanded her.

"Rachel?" Finn yelled. He sounded scared. "Rachel?" he yelled again.

"Finn! Help me!" Rachel yelled before Jesse slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling any noise that could've escaped.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Finn kicked down Rachel's front door and ran through the house. He stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Jesse St. James had Rachel in a menacing grip, squeezing her neck so she was almost choking. The tears ran down her face rapidly and the look on her face resembled pure horror.

"Jesse!"

"Finn Hudson. Look what we have here. Who's going to save you now?"

"Let her go Jesse. This is between me and you. Leave her out of it!"

"If that's the way you want it, then sure!" Jesse pushed Rachel into a wall and she sank to the ground, cowering there like a three-year-old. Jesse approached Finn and took aim. He threw a punch and Finn swiftly dodged. Finn wasn't going to throw any punches unless it was absolutely necessary. Jesse aimed again and again and again. He hit Finn once on the nose, breaking it. Finn remembered hearing Rachel scream out no before he found the courage to punch Jesse square on the face. One punch was all it took. Jesse St. James gave up on ever getting Rachel back. Jesse retreated and then Finn passed out.

When he came around he was lying in the same place as when he passed out. His nose had stopped bleeding but it hurt like _hell_. He tried to sit up but he fell back down in a dizzy haze. Rachel walked into the room, make-up smudged and tears trailing down her face, with a towel and cold water. When she saw Finn she let out a breath that she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"Oh thank god!" she said, relieved. "I thought you would never wake up,"

"And leave behind your melodramatics? Never!" Finn joked around. He was trying to get a smile from Rachel. She looked so sad and depressed.

"Finn, I'm serious! Come on, I'll help on to the lounge. I couldn't move you by myself," Rachel helped Finn stand up and walk over to where the lounge was. She laid him down and watched as his head fell hard on to the pillow. "I was so scared Finn. I didn't know how hard he hit you. I was scared," Rachel sobbed. The tears were falling again and Finn hated to see her so shaken up.

"It's okay, Rachey. I'd never leave you. I couldn't leave you. The pain would kill me Rach. Don't ever think I'd leave you," Finn said. His eyes began to tear up. He wanted so bad just to let her know he'd never leave her.

"But what about Sydney? You're vacation ends soon and then you'll go back to Australia and leave me,"

"I know, Rach, I know. My holiday ends in three weeks but we can tackle Australia when it gets closer. Right now I just want to be with you. You're all that matters to me right now,"

Rachel let a small smile through and she moved over to kiss Finn. He winced and she looked at him, worried. He shook his head and they kissed again. Finn loved where he was at and he didn't want to think about Australia right then because Rachel was the only person who mattered in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


	12. Go Back To Australia

**I know, I know. It's extremely short. The next one should be alright. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do, Kurt?" Finn asked his brother on the other line.<p>

"**Go back to Australia,"**

"It's not that simple, Kurt. I can't just up and leave like that,"

"**Leave before you're in too deep, Finn. If you leave now you can't hurt her,"**

"I've already hurt her! She just doesn't know that yet! I was always going to hurt her, Kurt!" Finn declared. He was rather distressed at the entire situation. His holiday was up in two days and he was planning on leaving. He had always planned on leaving.

"**Leave!" **Kurt replied harshly.

"That's not helping!"

"**Ugh." **Kurt groaned. **"We **_**cannot **_**have this conversation over the phone. I'll be there in twenty,"**

Finn sighed and hung up. Kurt was staying with Blaine at his parents' house and if he was going to be there in twenty then Kurt was already in the car and half way to Lima. Kurt was a crazy driver when he wanted to be. Finn had learnt that the hard way. When he visited Kurt in New York that one time he was scared for his life every time he got into a car with Kurt. Obviously Finn had stayed away from anyone he used to be connected to in high school. That meant Kurt cancel any plans with Rachel.

A knock on the door brought Finn back to the land of the living. "I'm coming!" he screamed. He flung open the door and was pushed out of the way by an extremely frustrated brother.

"This better be bloody good, Finn Hudson, because I have better places to be right now!" Kurt screeched. Finn jumped back in surprise, narrowly dodging a hit from his brother.

"I'm in deep Kurt! I've said things since the wedding. I said things _at _the wedding. Things in my head I should've just ignored. I made her believe, I made _me _believe things that I shouldn't have. I screwed up again,"

"Finn Hudson, you are an idiot! I'm _not _helping you out of this. You knew what you were doing and you knew that it was wrong. You're not that naive teenage boy anymore, Finn. Get yourself out of this one. I'm done with pulling you out of sticky situations!" Kurt said. He turned his back on Finn and walked out of the house, passing his parents on the way. He nodded his head and took one look at the look of desperation on Finn's face before he walked away.

So that was it. If Kurt wasn't going to help him there was only one thing Finn could do. Leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	13. Airport

**I thought the idea of a guy crying over a girl was really cute so here you go! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He never thought he'd do it. He never thought he'd actually bail. He'd bailed. He couldn't believe himself. He bailed on her, on them, on everyone. He didn't know when he'd become such a wimp. Once upon a time he'd have fought for the things he wanted. He'd have stayed to work it out. He was a bloody loser.<p>

Finn watched the flights appear and disappear on the large screen in front of him. His flight had been delayed by two hours so he was stuck at the airport for another hour. Finn lit up his phone to check the time and the photo of the family he'd be leaving behind stung his heart. He didn't think leaving a second time would hurt him so bad because he'd done it before. But this time he was leaving _her_ and he'd promised he wouldn't leave her. All he seemed to be full of these days were empty promises. Promises he couldn't keep.

He closed his eyes and let himself sink back into the memory of his last time with Rachel.

_Rachel sat coiled around Finn's body. It freaked him out how she could do that because she was __**just so small**__. She played with his hair as they watched the film that neither we're really paying attention to. It's like they were in high school all over again. They were so wrapped up in each other. Finn didn't want this to end. It pained him to know that he was going to break her heart. Again._

"_Rachey, I have to talk to you. It's important,"_

"_What is it?" Rachel asked as she moved into a sitting position beside him. She seemed unfazed by the tone of his voice. Either that or she just chose to ignore it._

"_I'm going back to Australia,"_

"_What?" Rachel did a double take. Did he just say he was going back to Australia?_

"_I'm going back, Rachel,"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_My entire life is there. I've built a whole new life in Australia. I have a job that I love, kids that adore me and great friends. I'd hate myself if I left all that behind. I can't leave my life behind," Finn tried to explain but Rachel looked so hurt. Why was he doing this to her? Why would he put her through this?_

"_But you can leave me behind?" she asked quietly. Her voice was a whisper and it came out husky and cracked. He could hear the pain in her voice._

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_Sorry? Is that __**all **__you can say?"_

"_I don't know what else __**to **__say,"_

"_You promised me you'd never leave me!"_

"_I know,"_

"_You promised! You promised! You promised!" Rachel screamed. She pounded on Finn's chest when he stood. He tried to move back away from the ineffective punches that he aimed at his chest but she just followed him. Finn pulled the distressed girl into his chest and held her there. She sobbed into his shirt making the shirt soak with tears. She just kept whimpering "you promised" into his shirt and it broke his heart to see her so distressed. _

"_Come with me?"_

"_Finn, I-"_

"_Please? Come with me Rachel?"_

"_I don't know if I can. I wish I could but...but I have a life in New York. What about Kurt? What about my Broadway dreams? What would I do?" She raised her head off his chest and backed away. Finn stepped forward and she stepped back._

"_I don't know," Finn finally admitted. He knew it pointless to ask. She'd never come with him. She loved New York. Why would she want to move to Australia? _

"_Finn, I-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence Finn had his lips against hers in a deep kiss. She melted into the kiss and responded pleasantly. When Finn pulled away she felt her heart sink. "I love you." He kissed her forward and left the house. That was the last time Finn Hudson saw Rachel Berry._

Finn opened his eyes. He felt the tears streaming slowly, one by one, down his face. He could taste them on his lips and his face felt salty. He'd been crying for a while. They stung his face. His heart ached with pain. It was the hardest choice of his life. Work or love? So many people had faced this dilemma before him. He shut his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears that plagued his eyes but it only made it worse. If he couldn't have Rachel then nothing seemed to matter to him anymore.

"Flight 203 for Sydney will board from terminal 24 in half an hour!" the voice called over the loud speaker. He had half an hour before this part of his life was left behind for good. He was starting to give up hope on Rachel. The thought of he and Rachel giving up again brought more tears to his eyes. How could you love someone so much yet force yourself to leave? It was hard, but he'd done it before. He could do it again.

Finn decided to head to the terminal. He stood up and wiped away the tears. That did nothing because more tears formed in his eyes. He picked up his luggage and began to walk towards terminal 24.

"Finn!" a small voice called from behind him. He froze instantly. He had _not _expected that voice to ring out through the airport. He span on his heels to face Rachel. She looked broken and sad. She looked like she'd been crying for hours, like he had. She looked unkempt.

"Finn," she whispered again.

"Rachel," he greeted back. Rachel began to move towards him with slow, uneven paces. She was still a hundred metres away from him but he didn't mind. He dropped his bags. Rachel began a run towards him which he happily returned. They met in the middle and took each other in a long, passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Rachel's eyes were glassed over, as were Finn's. Finn couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face. Rachel returned the smile but there was sadness behind that smile that made his heart sink.

"You've been crying," he noted.

"So have you," she replied with a small smile. Finn smiled back and Rachel dropped her eyes. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye," she said. Finn's smile instantly fell away.

"Goodbye?" he asked.

"Goodbye," she nodded.

"Goodbye."

"I'm not coming with you. I just can't. I know that's no excuse, but it's my only one. I'm so sorry,"

"I understand. I have to go. My flights boarding." That was the last thing he said to Rachel before he walked to the terminal. Rachel watched with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	14. Three Months Later

**Yeah, I know. Short. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe!"<p>

"Helloooooo!" Finn sing-songed to his girlfriend. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled back and then returned to her magazine. Finn dropped his bag on her table and then went and helped himself to the food in the fridge or the pantry or on the bench. One thing that was a bummer about dating Nikki-Lee Samson was the fact that she was just so _untidy_.

"How was work?" she called from her position on the lounge.

"Good. How was your day babe?"

"Alright. Any trouble makers today?"

"Nope," Finn replied as he walked into the lounge carrying a bag of _Smith's Chips_. He loved those Smith's Chips.

"Smith's again? You're costing me a fortune in chips, Finn!"

Finn looked at his feet sheepishly. "Sorry,"

"You can buy the next packet thank you very much!" Nikki was demanding. Nikki was _very _demanding. She was _intensely _demanding. It scared him how intense she could get.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Finn said, exasperated.

"Don't take that tone on me, Finn Hudson!" Nikki screeched.

"What tone, Nik?"

"_That _tone, Finn! That tone that says you _don't _care!"

"You know what Nikki? I really _don't _care! It's a packet of chips!" Finn was so not in the mood for this. The past two months since he'd been dating Nikki consisted of nothing but arguments. There was only one reason why he was dating Nikki.

"It's _my _packet of chips, Finn! I bought it with my own money! I'm sorry if we aren't all _mega _superstars like you and we don't have an _unlimited _source of money!"

"Not the money thing _again_? Stop making this harder than it needs to be Nikki!"

"I'm not making anything harder than it needs to be, Finn! _I'm _not doing anything!"

"You're trying to find ways to start arguments! I'm done with it Nikki-Lee!" Finn screamed at her. It wasn't the first time that Nikki had brought up the money issue with him. Anything that Finn used in her apartment he had to pay for it. He was sick of it. He was sick of her. He was sick of Sydney. He was sick of Australia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki's voice had gotten quieter.

"I'm done, Nikki. I can't handle it anymore. I'm sick of Sydney. I'm sick of Australia! I'm going back to America! We're done, finished, over!"

"But you can't,"

"Why? Why can't I Nikki? Where's the rule book to say I can't leave an Australian girl?"

"Because I'm pregnant,"

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for this. What's Finn going to do? I don't even know yet :s Reviews!<strong>


	15. Puck's Advice

**I hope you guys enjoy this! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>No. No. No. No. No. This could not be happening. He didn't want this. He couldn't handle this. He didn't understand how this could've happened. They only did it once when they first starting dating. That was way back before things got complicated and their relationship turned into arguments. She couldn't be pregnant. He didn't want a baby. Not with her anyway.<p>

Finn paced up and down his lounge room floor. He was freaking out. He hadn't called or texted or even seen Nikki-Lee for at least five weeks. He couldn't be sure. He didn't want to see his pregnant girlfriend because he _just didn't want it_. When he thought about it like that he realised it sounded horrible, like the baby was a burden. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want a baby with this girl. He wasn't ready for a baby. Any plans he had for America were thrown out the window. He could never go now. Not while he has to support a pregnant girlfriend. She'd have to stop working soon. He couldn't just up and leave. He wasn't that guy.

He jumped at the sound of his phone letting off a ring and he ran towards as fast as lightning. He hoped it was Kurt. He _needed _to talk to Kurt. Kurt was the only person he could really trust with this information. He picked his phone in a hurry and answered it. "Kurt?" he asked hopefully.

"_**Nah man! It's Puck!"**_

Finn let out a sigh and moved to sit on his lounge. So he couldn't tell anyone just yet. "Hi Puck,"

"_**Don't kill yourself with enthusiasm, Finn. I wouldn't want to be the cause of a death," **_Puck said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I just really need to talk to Kurt. It's extremely important,"

"_**Can I help you?"**_

"I don't know. It's kind of private. You have to promise you won't tell a _soul_, Puckerman. You promise?"

"_**Yeah, I promise. What's wrong man?"**_

"There's this girl I'm dating and..."

"_**And...?"**_

"And I don't love her, you know?"

"_**What's the big deal?"**_

"I want to come home. I'm sick of it here. I'm so sick of it here," Finn tried to explain but he just couldn't bring himself to admit that he'd knocked her up. He didn't want to believe it. In fact, he didn't plan on believing it until he knew for sure since the last time someone, meaning Quinn, told him she was pregnant the baby ended up being someone else's.

"_**So tell her,"**_

"I did. She told me she was pregnant,"

Puck was silent on the other end of the line. Finn was worried that he'd left the conversation with the phone going. After several moments Puck replied. _**"Do you believe her?"**_

"I don't know, man. I don't know if I should. I mean last time..."

"_**Yeah, I know what happened last time. You want my advice? Don't make the same mistake twice. Get a test,"**_

"I don't know if she'll go for that, Puck. If it's not mine she won't want me to know,"

"_**Give her an ultimatum. Tell her that if she doesn't get a test then you're out of there and back to America. Don't give her a reason to refuse the test. If she's made it up then you'll know,"**_

"Hmm. Yeah, I'll do that. Anyway, why'd you call me?"

"_**I, ah, it's about..." **_Puck hesitated. The very reason that he was calling Finn would want to bring him back to America faster and if the baby really was his then Puck couldn't risk getting Finn back into the country. _**"Yeah, don't worry about it. It can wait,"**_

"Puck, there's a reason that you called. It's serious otherwise you wouldn't be using that tone that you use when something's serious. What is it?"

"_**Rachel's in hospital." **_There. It was out. His Jewish-American Princess was in hospital and he'd just given Finn a reason to get back to America. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"What? No, I'm coming back. I have to be there for her. I can't stay here!" Finn freaked out. He couldn't stay in Australia now. He couldn't possibly even _think _of staying in Australia now.

"_**No! No, you can't come over here. Finn, you need to stay there!"**_

"But I _love _her, Puck. I _have _to see her! I have to!"

"_**Get a test first! When you know that the baby isn't yours then you can leave and come for good. Okay?"**_

"Okay,"

"_**Call me when you know. I've gotta go though. Bye,"**_

"Yeah, bye."

Finn hung up the phone and leaned back against the arm of the lounge. Things just kept getting worse. His emotions were running high and his head hurt from all the thinking that he'd done. There was just one more thing that he had to do. He knew he'd regret it the moment he picked up that phone. Once he said those words then there would be no turning back.

The phone rang three times before there was an answer on the other line. _**"Hello?"**_

"Nikki-Lee? Hi, it's Finn,"

"_**Finn! Oh my god! Why haven't you called me?"**_ Nikki was doing it again. She was acting like she ran the show and it made Finn's blood boil. He'd picked the wrong Australian girl to date as a rebound. Why couldn't he have picked someone else?

"I want a test."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	16. Tests

**I'm really pumped for Glee season three premiere tonight! I have a date with channel Ten at 8:30 cause I'm Australia! Anyway, this chapter jumps around a bit. I hope you can follow. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"I want a test."<p>

_**"A what?" **_Nikki asked on the other line.

"A test to see if the baby is mine,"

_**"No!" **_Nikki cried. She didn't want a test. _**"I'm not taking a test, Finn Hudson! Don't you believe me?"**_

"I don't know if I should, Nikki. Last time someone told me they were pregnant it turned out to be my best friend's. I'm not risking that again, Nikki."

_**"I'm not Quinn Fabray!" **_she screeched into the phone.

"I didn't say you were, Nik! Take the test!"

_**"No! I won't do it, Finn! I don't want to take a test for it! I'm certain that the baby's yours!"**_

"If you don't take the test I'm leaving." Finn gave her the ultimatum. "And I'm never coming back, Nikki. I'll leave for America and I will never _ever _come back. It's your choice. Take the test or I'm gone."

_**"You wouldn't leave me! You wouldn't! Would you?" **_He wouldn't but he wanted the test so he bluffed his way through the phone call.

"I will. I'll leave you, Nikki. Take. The. Test."

_**"Okay, fine! I'll meet you at the hospital in one hour,"**_

"No! I'm picking you up. I'll be there in ten minutes," Finn said and then hung up before she could say anything else. He didn't trust her to meet him there. Finn collected his coat, put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He was finally going to get this cleared up.

* * *

><p>An hour later Finn and Nikki-Lee were sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital. Nikki had refused to say anything to Finn. Another <em>lovely <em>thing that Nikki did when she didn't get her way. She kept giving the dirty looks every now and then and Finn sighed in frustration. She shouldn't be blaming him for his insecurities. She should be blaming Quinn Fabray for his insecurities. Their name was called and they were led into a small room where the procedure would be taking place.

"Excuse me, Doctor Taylor?" Nikki asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Miss Samson?" Doctor Elizabeth-Rose Taylor was regarded as the nicest in the maternity department and the smile that spread across her lips enforced that theory. This woman was kind. This woman was _honest_.

"I don't want Finn in here while you do your thing,"

"Of course, Miss Samson. Mr Hudson? I'm going to have to ask to step out,"

"Why?" he asked baffled by this situation.

"Nikki would prefer it if you weren't in the room while we took the test,"

"Is this true Nikki?"

Nikki out her hand on Finn's arm. "Please baby?"

"Fine."

While Finn was outside the room Nikki and Doctor Elizabeth-Rose Taylor had a little discussion. Nikki planned to persuade the doctor to her evil side. See, Nikki knew something that Finn and the doctor didn't. Nikki had a plan but she didn't know that this doctor was so _unbelievably _honest. This doctor wouldn't be able to handle what Nikki-Lee Samson was about her.

"Doctor Taylor, come take a seat next to me," Nikki patted the spot next to her. The doctor didn't move.

"I think I'd prefer to stand. What is it you'd like to talk me about?" the doctor asked. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"The baby isn't Finn's," Nikki said nonchalantly, as if it was perfectly normal for someone to state a baby isn't someone else's.

"Isn't that why you came here? To get a test?"

"Yes, I mean no. I came because if I don't get a test Finn will go back to America. He's in love with someone else in America and I don't want him to go. I can't lose another guy, so I told him the baby was his. You can't tell him, Doctor Taylor! Please don't tell him?"

"Don't you think he deserves to know? I mean if you say the baby is his then he'll only be staying because he thinks the baby is his. It won't be because he loves you. Isn't it better to let him leave then to know he's only there for the baby and not because he loves you?" the doctor argued. This was morally wrong in her opinion. So bloody morally wrong. No one should pretend a child is someone else's.

"No! Please don't tell him, Doctor Taylor? I can't lose him!"

"Okay, I won't tell him but I believe it is wrong,"

"I don't care what you think, Doctor! I'm leaving! Remember, the baby is his!"

Nikki-Lee Samson left the room and dragged Finn along behind her explaining how the test results would be in soon, maybe a day or two. Doctor Taylor watched with sunken eyes as she saw how miserable Finn Hudson looked with his girlfriend. She could tell from his stance and from his eyes how he hated being here and he just wanted to get out. Doctor Taylor did the unthinkable then.

"Hello, Mr Hudson?"

_**"Hello? Who is this?"**_ the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"This is Doctor Elizabeth-Rose Taylor. Don't react. Pretend I'm someone else,"

_**"Oh, hi Puck! Didn't recognize your voice there! What's up?"**_

"I need to meet with you in private. It's very important. It's about Nikki-Lee,"

_**"Oh sweeeeet! Nikki-Lee's going out at about four. We can talk then!"**_

"Okay, meet me at my apartment. The address is 204 West Street Bondi Junction. Meet at four fifteen,"

_**"Sweet! Talk to you then. Bye Puck!"**_

Doctor Taylor hung up the phone and sighed. She was about to break a promise she'd made to a client. She could lose her job for this but she had to save him from a life he didn't want.

* * *

><p>Four fifteen on the dot there was a knock on Doctor Taylor's door. She beckoned for Finn to come in and sit on the lounge. He did as he was told and sat awkwardly on the lounge when Doctor Taylor came to sit beside.<p>

"Go home, pack your stuff and leave for America. Don't ever come back," Doctor Taylor said abruptly. She figured it'd be best to get it out there straight away instead of dragging it out. She wanted him gone before Nikki showed up on his doorstep. She didn't want him to go through that. Yes, Doctor Elizabeth-Rose Taylor was a kind and honest woman.

"What? Why?"

"The baby isn't yours. Nikki-Lee told me today at the hospital. She wanted me to keep a secret but I saw how miserable you are with her. Leave. Go back to America. Go back to the girl that you're in love with. Leave before Nikki is on your doorstep,"

"The baby isn't mine?" Finn didn't quite believe it. "Again? This is the _second _time this has happened to me! That _bitch_! Okay, I'll leave. Thank you for telling me, Doctor Taylor!"

"Please, call me Elizabeth,"

"Thank you Elizabeth!" Finn stood and gave the doctor a hug before rushing off to pack his things. Doctor Taylor was proud of herself for saving someone from a miserable life.

* * *

><p>Finn raced around dragging suitcases to the front the door and placing things in boxes. He'd been able to pack most of his clothes in his suitcases and anything he couldn't take with him he would ship out to America. He took one long last look at his old home before he grabbed his keys and suitcases and drove to the airport.<p>

When Nikki-Lee Samson showed up at his doorstep that evening she got the biggest shock of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I totally made Australian girls seem like total bitches. But we're not, I swear! Reviews!<strong>


	17. Hospital Blues

**Season three premiere ended about an hour ago. Oh my god! Bloody amazing! Anyway, I hope you love this! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He was back. He was sitting alone. He was wishing he called his Mum to get her to pick him up. He hadn't really planned things out very well when he left Australia. He called Beau in Australia and got him to sort <em>everything <em>out. There was officially no reason for Finn to go back to Australia unless there was a muck up with the selling of the house or something, but Beau was a good friend. He wouldn't muck it up.

Finn sat crossed leg on the floor of the airport waiting for his mother to arrive. He'd been waiting for two hours now but he didn't mind. He kind of liked the quiet but there was one thing running through his mind. What had Puck said when he called the other day? _Rachel's in hospital_. Yes! That's what he'd said. Finn wanted to know, he _needed _to know why she was in hospital. The thought of Rachel lying motionless in a hospital bed injured and broken made his eyes flash with panic. Panic that wouldn't go away unless he knew Rachel was okay.

"Finn!" Carole Hudson called from across the floor. Finn's head shot up from the sound of his name being called and he waved and smiled. Carole wandered over and Finn stood up from the ground.

"Hi Mum!" he replied cheerfully.

"Oh baby! What are you doing back here?" Carole asked as she took her son in big hug. Finn stepped back and looked his mother in the eyes. He couldn't hide the glassiness that plagued his eyes as he looked deep into his mother's eyes.

"It happened again," he sobbed. A small tear trailed down his face as he said the words. Carole took her son in her arms again, not entirely sure what happened. She led her son out to the car and packed his suitcases in the boot before she dared ask what he meant.

"What baby?" she finally asked. "What happened again?"

"The baby fiasco of high school,"

"Oh baby. Did someone do what Quinn Fabray did?" Finn nodded his head. "Oh baby!"

"The worst bit, Mum, is that she knew that Quinn had hurt me like that. She _knew _yet she still did it! She said it because I wanted to leave! She only said it so I wouldn't come back here to Rachel,"

Carole Hudson shuffled her son in to the car and then moved around to her side. The fact that two girls could hurt her son the same way made her blood boil. The situation was made worse by the fact that the girl _knew _exactly what she was doing. Carole was baffled by this.

They were almost home when Finn decided. "Take me to the hospital," he said.

"What?"

"Take me to the hospital Mum. I want to see Rachel,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, baby?"

"I want to see her, Mum. I _need _to see her Mum! I have to tell her! She needs to know how sorry I am!" Finn pleaded. Carole looked into those deep brown eyes and saw the pain and the anguish and she gave in. She knew he needed this. She knew that he knew he needed this and she couldn't bring herself to deny him that.

"I'll take you but you can't stay long, okay?"

"Okay."

Carole drove her son to the hospital and stopped outside. She let him know what time she would be there to pick him before she watched as Finn picked his way into the hospital. When Finn had disappeared she drove the car away and let him be.

Finn searched his way through the hospital looking for Rachel's room. Without a doubt he knew that Kurt would've extended his trip in Lima just to stay with Rachel until she was released from hospital. Kurt had texted him the room number and said he'd wait outside the room for him. Finn spotted his brother looking exhausted and wearing his not-so-fashionable clothes at the end of the corridor. He waved in greeting and then Kurt ducked inside the room.

"Rach," he said. "There's someone here to see you," Rachel nodded to send them in and Kurt reappeared beckoning for Finn to come. "Don't upset her. She's fragile," he warned.

Finn knocked lightly on the door. "Hi," he said.

Rachel's head shot up in surprise. She had _not _been expecting Finn at her door. She smiled weakly. "Hi," she replied. She wasn't sure if she was glad he was here.

"How are you?"

"I could be better. What are you doing here, Finn?"

"I left."

"You left?" Rachel asked him, baffled.

"I left Sydney. Australia. I left it all behind me,"

"Months ago you wouldn't leave it behind and you've come all the way here to tell me you've left?" Rachel was furious. He told her he couldn't leave that behind and then he comes in here and expects everything to be fine! He was so stupid!

"I know. What happened to you? Why are you in here? Are you seriously hurt?"

"I'm fine. It was just a fall. How did you find out I was here, Finn? We haven't talked for months,"

"Puck called me. I came as soon as I could Rachel. I have to tell you things,"

"I've got nothing to say to you, Finn. I think you should leave,"

"I know Rachel. can I just-"

"Finn!" Kurt interrupted. "Carole's hear to pick you up! I'll see you at the house later!"

"Yeah!" Finn called back at Kurt then he turned to Rachel. "I'll prove to you what I need to prove to you, Rachel. You'll see,"

Rachel watched with teary eyes as Finn left her hospital room for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	18. What Happened That Day

**My school's Year 12 Muck Up Day was today and one of my friends (who is in Year 9, like me) boyfriend is in Year 12 so she brought glitter to school to get him back for a previous incident. The problem was they didn't have it at school, so we played around with the glitter and somehow I ended up with purple glitter on my face. Anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Just the fact that she had actually agreed to see him gave him tingles. The fact that she was actually here made his heart skip a beat. Obviously, he couldn't get his hopes up because she hadn't actually forgiven him yet, but there was nothing wrong with trying was there? She sat awkwardly on his lounge. She fiddled with the hem of her dress and her eyes were shifting around the room looking at everything except him.<p>

"Thanks for coming," Finn said, enthusiasm dripped off his tone.

"That's okay, Finn," Rachel replied in monotone. She didn't mean for it to come out like that. She wanted to be enthusiastic about the whole thing but she was finding it hard to be enthusiastic about anything lately. Finn smile dropped a little.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm tired. It's not you, I promise,"

"That's alright. So, how'd you end up in the hospital anyway?"

Rachel shifted her gaze back to the floor. "I was running and I tripped and fell." Okay, so it wasn't the whole truth. But it was true, partly. She had been running and she did trip and fall. She shuddered as the image of her accident passed through her brain. The fists, the pain, her knight in shining armour all passed her though her mind.

"Right, I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much," Finn's voice brought Rachel out of her trance. She shook it off and tried to hide the pain in her eyes but Finn caught the look and frowned at her.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" he asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all,"

"I'm not a complete idiot Rachel. I know something's up. What is it?"

"It's fine, really!" she snapped back. She immediately regretted it but Finn didn't let the little outburst faze him. He'd known Rachel long enough to know she got defensive about the things that ran through her mind.

"You know you can trust me right, Rach?" he explained cheerfully. She liked that he kept a brave face despite her moods.

"I know. It's just...I don't know. It's hard for me to talk about it,"

"Take your time,"

Rachel sighed and delved into the day of her accident.

_Rachel sat on the bed in her father's spare room; her old bedroom. She sat surrounded by sheets and sheets and sheets of music and pencils were scattered across the bed in all directions. Something about the way she sat seemed like high school. The only thing missing was...Finn. He should've been sitting on the floor in the corner of the room studying his heart out or coaxing her into an epic make out session. But that was high school and this now and she couldn't let herself get caught up in memories of the past._

_She was jolted out of her day dreams by a knock on the door. Without a second thought she rushed downstairs to open the door. She was greeted by a slap across the cheek. She jumped back in surprise and pain and looked into the eyes of the one person she thought she'd never see again._

"_Jesse St. James!" she spat._

"_Now, now, Rachey. No need to be rude. Why don't you let me in?" Jesse asked, venom dripping off his tone._

"_I don't want you in,"_

_Jesse pushed past her and ran his fingers along the mantelpiece of the hallway before turning back to the woman with her hands on her hips tapping her foot._

"_I want to be in," he said._

"_Get. Out." Rachel pointed to the now closed door. "I have nothing to say to you!" She ran up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. She closed her door and collapsed onto to the small amount of free space on her bed. Jesse barged into the room, a malicious look on his face._

"_Get out of this house!" Rachel screamed but he only came closer. Rachel shot up off her bed and tried to move towards the door but Jesse reached her before she had any time to escape his malicious hold over her nerves. _

_Jesse reached out and grabbed Rachel by her wrist while he used his other hand to aim a fist at her face. Somehow she managed to escape his hold before his fist collided with her head and she raced out the door and down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, she tripped over her feet and fell head first to the bottom. Jesse St. James trailed after her and used his shoe to kick her in the gut. Luckily for Rachel, Noah Puckerman was due to arrive at the house for something that he wouldn't tell her over the phone. Puck raced in to the house and took a swiping punch at Jesse before forcing him out and calling the cops him. Then he called the ambulance and stayed with Rachel the entire time._

By the time Rachel had recounted the events of the day of the accident her cheeks were wet with tears and her head was buried in her hands. Finn stared at her with wide eyes. She was clearly terrified of Jesse St. James and Finn should've been there to save her. He pulled Rachel into his arms and let her cry on his shirt. He kissed the top of her head.

"I should've of been here," he said so quietly that Rachel almost didn't hear.

"No, no it isn't your fault," she whimpered in response.

"I shouldn't have left you! I should've been here,"

"No! You had to go back! It's what you needed at the time," she argued. She knew now that he needed it. She knew about everything that had happened when he went back. She knew about his work troubles, Nikki-Lee Samson and she knew about the baby kerfuffle.

"You think?" Rachel nodded and another wave of tears escaped and Finn held her close to his heart and kissed her forehead again. "One day I'll tell you," he whispered into her hair so she couldn't here. "But not right now." He was content to have them where they were no matter how much it pained him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	19. Coffee And Cake

**This was originally going to be the second last chapter but my two week school holidays start on Saturday so I might be able to update more frequently. Anyway, here's another. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had been in the "friends" zone for at least two months since Finn had moved back to America. Finn had vowed that he'd be Rachel's friend for as long as she wanted or needed or forever even, but he'd been waiting a long time and his need to<em> really<em> bewith Rachel was eating away at him inside. He'd tried every bloody move in the universe to get Rachel to give in to him but so far she'd stood strong. Rachel could be really stubborn when she wanted to.

Rachel had agreed to meet with Finn in a local coffee shop in Lima. Most of the New Directions had long left Lima to go back to where they came from and the only people left were Finn, Rachel, Quinn and her boyfriend. Rachel had, unbeknownst to Finn, invited Quinn and her boyfriend Charlie out for coffee as well. Rachel could be a little evil when she wanted to be.

Finn walked into the little coffee shop at the end of the street and searched the tables, looking for the petite brunette. He soon spotted her sitting with two other people. He cursed under his breath. It seemed that lately Rachel had been avoiding "alone time" with Finn and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe she was trying to deny the inevitable; that she still had feelings for Finn. Or maybe she was trying to tell him something; that she _didn't _still have feelings for Finn. Whatever the answer it was driving Finn mad because he still hadn't found the right time to tell her the things he needed to tell her and he just _hated _that so much.

Rachel waved at Finn in greeting and jumped up out of her seat to give him a friendly hug. "Hi!" she said. The sound of her voice and the feel of her body sent a wave of affectionate chills down Finn's spine. He smiled back.

"Hi, Rach! Umm, so when did we talk about Quinn and Charlie joining us?" he asked nervously.

"It was kind of last minute. You don't mind do you?" Finn shook his head.

"Hi Finn!" Quinn piped up, elbowing Charlie who nodded in acknowledgement. Finn waved back and took a seat next to Rachel. He sat around awkwardly for a little before he went to order.

"I'll get a coffee and a slice of caramel cake, please?" he asked the lady at the counter.

"You don't want us to be here do you?" Charlie surprised Finn by coming up beside him. Finn looked at his feet and at the wall avoiding Charlie's penetrating gaze.

"Look Finn, you don't need to lie to me. To be honest I didn't really want to come here but Quinn insisted. Every time I see you I can't help but get jealous because you two have history, you know?"

"I know the feeling dude. Yeah, no I don't really want you guys here," Finn said as he handed over the money and collected his order.

"You want her, don't you?" Charlie nodded at Rachel and Finn dropped his gaze to the ground and gave a very small nod.

"I thought so. I can tell by the way you look at her. You guys were together once weren't you?"

"Yeah, in high school. And then briefly a couple of months ago before I went back to Australia. I don't think she wants me anymore,"

Charlie looked at him and then took a seat beside his girlfriend.

"Hey baby!" Quinn greeted him. "We were just talking about Rachel's Broadway career!"

"Really? What Broadway things are you talking about?" Charlie asked trying to be interested. He really wasn't.

"Rachel's new show! It's really great!"

This talk went on for an hour or so. The whole time Finn sat and listened in absolute silence. He felt awkward there. No one talked to him and no one seemed to be making an attempt to talk to him and he didn't mind. He was content to sit there and watch Rachel as she talked. He watched her lips imagining all the ways he could kiss them and he was mesmerised by the way she used her hands when she talked. Charlie caught his gaze once or twice and then made an executive decision.

"Quinn, baby, we should leave. I have that...thing...that I need to do, remember?" Quinn looked confused for a moment before understanding spread across her face.

"Oh, yeah right! That thing you have to do. We better go. Rach, it was lovely to catch up. We should do it again sometime. I'll call you,"

"Yeah, nice to see you Charlie, Quinn. Talk soon," Rachel stood and gave each a hug before they left. She turned to Finn and looked at him. "I should probably go to,"

"Did you walk?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, that's why I should go. I'll see you later then, Finn,"

"Let me walk you home?"

"Ah, sure, yeah. Alright," Rachel stuttered. She was caught off guard and she liked. In a twisted, sick way she liked the way he surprised her and caught her off guard.

Finn led Rachel out of the coffee shop by her hand and then pulled her up beside him. They held hands and it made Finn tingle and his heart skip a beat but Rachel soon pulled out of his grip and dug her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Finn's smile dropped slightly and he put his own hands in his pockets.

"Nice afternoon," Rachel said nervously.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Finn asked abruptly. Rachel fell behind Finn's step, clearly shocked by his question. Finn slowed down to a stop and waited.

"What...what do you mean, Finn?"

"Why are you putting my through this? It's happening again, Rachel. You're making me _feel _these things. You're making go freaking _crazy _over you! Can you not notice this? Do you not see the way I look at you?"

"I know, Finn. I know I do this to you but...but I don't think I can be with you," Rachel stammered. She wanted his so badly that it hurt but she couldn't be with him. He hurt her so much. Every day she hurt him with the way he looked at her and the way he talked, what he said. She couldn't handle it.

"Why _not_?"

"Because you _hurt _me Finn! You hurt me with everything you do! I don't want to hurt anymore, Finn! I don't think I can handle it!"

"I won't hurt you,"

"I know," Rachel said. She knew that he wouldn't, that he loved her too much but she couldn't bury the fear that she had when she thought about it. They'd never worked before so what would be different now?

"I love you, Rachel. I won't hurt you,"

"We've never worked before, Finn. We've loved each other for years and we never worked!"

"We never tried!" Finn argued.

"I'm sorry Finn," Rachel cried. She left Finn behind her and ran all the way home. Finn turned and trudged back to his parents' house with glassy eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	20. Plans

**I know, it's been a really long time. But this one is long. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Charlie stood with his back against the wall tapping his foot loudly. He was waiting for Finn to emerge from his bedroom so that they could just hurry up and <em>go out <em>already. Charlie, with the help of Quinn, had deviously devised a plan to get Finn back with Rachel. Charlie could pick two people in love from a mile away and he knew that Rachel loved Finn more than anything. The cover story for their plan was that Finn and Charlie were going out for so much needed "male bonding time" while Quinn would take Rachel out for some "diva time" together. Unfortunately for Charlie, Finn was taking his time getting ready for their male bonding time.

"So why are we doing this again, dude?" Finn called from behind the door of his bedroom.

"Quinn is driving me insane! I need some dude time!" In actual fact it was true. He loved Quinn and everything but she could be a real _bitch _sometimes and she'd spent a lot of time bitching about how Finn was a dumbass for leaving Rachel behind and how Rachel was a dumbass for leaving Finn for New York in the first place. He really _did _need some male bonding time.

"That's understandable. You should've seen her in high school. Wow, you're lucky you're not dating _that _Quinn. Quinn had a personal vendetta against Rachel the entire high school period,"

"Why?"

"I don't know...well, actually I do," Finn said emerging from his bedroom. He was dressed in a semi-casual outfit. His hair looked like it hadn't even been touched but Charlie didn't mind. It wasn't as though _Charlie _was the one spending the day with him. He was Rachel's problem.

"Yeah? And why was that?"

"Quinn hated Rachel because Rach was either dating me or trying to win me back or date me. They were both kinda obsessed with me, but they mellowed out during senior year though. So that was cool," Finn explained, oblivious to the look on Charlie's face. Charlie clenched his fist and tried to hide the frown the crossed his face but Finn caught the look that screamed jealousy and looked down apologetically.

"Oh, sorry man. I forgot. History issues, aye? Don't worry; Quinn and I are so not going back. We learnt that we just _don't _work in that way. We're friends. Only friends,"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Charlie prodded Finn down the stairs and out the door. Things we're finally starting to swing into action.

* * *

><p>Quinn was on the other side of town tapping her foot and leaning against a wall waiting for Rachel to get ready for their "diva time" and it was driving her insane. No doubt Rachel would come out of the room wearing one of her ridiculous animal sweaters from high school. Quinn did give her a little credit though; Rachel's style had matured a lot since high school.<p>

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed. Quinn could tell from the tone of Rachel's voice that she wasn't particularly pleased about some things and quite clearly she was about to find them out.

"What?" she yelled back.

"I want to know the _real _reason of why we're doing this!"

Quinn rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You _know _the reason Rach! I need some girl time,"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rachel said sarcastically as she burst through her bedroom door. She was dressed in a plain black high-waisted skirt with a matching red singlet top that sat perfectly over the edge of the skirt so that they complimented each other perfectly.

"I'm telling the truth, Rach! You look nice. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go,"

* * *

><p>They met each other in the park. Rachel was off in the bathroom while Finn and Charlie stood at the picnic sight. Quinn came wandering over and exchanged a nervous glance with Charlie.<p>

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here," she tried to cover up the coincidence. Thankfully, Finn was as oblivious as ever.

"Hey Quinny! What're you doing here babe?" Charlie asked in a half suspicious tone that Finn managed to pick up. He may have picked it up but he brushed it off as a coincidence.

"Rachel and I were just out for a bit of catch up time,"

"Oh, yeah. I remember you saying something about that. Anyway, I've gotta go to the loo. I'll see you in a bit, Finn?"

"Yeah dude," Finn replied nonchalantly. It still hadn't clicked that this entire thing was planned.

Rachel wandered over to where Quinn was standing and stopped a few feet away from Finn. She looked him over and then made a mental note of how attractive he looked. She scolded herself for thinking such thoughts and her eyes trailed back up to his face. She was unaware that Finn Hudson was having the same thoughts about her.

"H-hi," Rachel stammered at the sight of Finn.

"Hi Rach," Finn replied all the while wishing that he was alone with her and that Quinn would just disappear and Charlie wouldn't come back. These little wishes had to stop.

"Umm, Rach?" Quinn asked quietly, dragging Rachel a little bit away from Finn. "I need to go to the loo. Can you stay here and keep Finn company until I get back?"

"Quinn" Rachel screeched in the quietest possible voice so that Finn wouldn't hear.

"What?" Quinn mimicked her voice.

"You can't leave me here with him!"

"Shh! You can't just leave him here alone!"

"But Quinn," Rachel whinged. "He makes me...nervous,"

"He does not! Stop making excuses and stay here!"

"Fine!"

Quinn slapped Rachel on the arm and then trudged down the path towards the toilet block. Rachel was left standing on her own looking at Finn's face and moving her feet about the ground nervously. Finn mimicked her actions with his hands held behind his back. They were both thrown out of their comfort zones so suddenly. As much as Finn wanted this, he was scared about it.

"So, you wanna sit down?" he offered Rachel who obliged it with protest.

"You don't think this is a little sussed?" Rachel asked after Finn had poured her a drink.

"What?"

"Well, they both led us to the park on a nice day and _coincidentally _ran into each other and they've both been at the toilet for an _extra _long time. I don't think they're coming back,"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Finn asked. Rachel had barely finished her sentence when he asked.

"I'm... Honestly? I don't know,"

"I don't think it is, Rach. When was the last time we hung out, just the two of us?"

"A while ago, I guess,"

"Exactly."

"You're right. This is nice," Rachel smiled. Finn smiled back at her and then started to serve out the food for their lunch. He pulled out a completely vegan dish for Rachel and frowned at it. This was definitely sussed. Rachel took the food mumbling a small "thank you" and then poured herself another glass of raspberry Fanta.

Their picnic passed by in silence. They ate, they drank and they sat. They didn't talk. It was awkward. Finn tried his very best not to reach over and take Rachel in his arms because it was hardly very appropriate. Rachel tried her hardest not to wish that Finn would reach over and take her in his arms because it was hardly very appropriate. They both avoided awkward eye contact.

"So, I better go. It's getting late and I've gotta walk home," Rachel said after the silence became too much.

"You walked?" Finn asked. This was his last chance and he knew it.

"No. Well, yes. Kind of. Quinn drove me,"

"I'll walk you home?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"No, it's okay. Thank you anyway,"

"Come on, Rachel. I want to,"

"Really, Finn. I'm fine. I promise,"

"Please?" Finn pleaded. How could Rachel refuse those big brown eyes and that smile? _Damn!_That smile always made her weak at the knees.

"Alright then," Rachel agreed and Finn let out a sigh of relief. Score!

They both packed up the picnic and left it there knowing full well that Quinn and Charlie were probably hiding behind a bush spying on them. True to form, they both scurried out from their positions after Finn and Rachel had left.

Soon enough they were at Rachel's door. She unlocked the door, knowing her fathers were out on a business trip and would be for a couple of days. Her holiday in Lima was still indefinite and she could go back to New York any time she wanted. Finn stood outside the door awkwardly. Rachel felt obliged to ask him to come in. He nodded and stepped inside before taking up his awkward standing position. Rachel beckoned for him to follow her and sit on the lounge.

"Tea? Coffee?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Rach!" Finn yelled back. Rachel came trudging back in, biscuit packet in hand and coffee in the other. Rachel sat down beside him and offered him the packet. Finn shook them off. It was now or never.

"We need to talk,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**This is really, really, really short but I honestly couldn't see this conversation going any other way. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Talk?" Rachel croaked out. She knew this was coming. She knew that he'd want this conversation eventually. It scared her like hell.<p>

"Yes. Talk,"

"About what?" Rachel's voice still hadn't quite made it back to the usual loudness that was Rachel Berry's voice. She shot her eyes down to the ground and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sick of this," Finn said under his breath. "Rachel, you know what I want to talk about. I can see it in your eyes. I _want _you Rachel but you keep giving me these vibes and I don't know what to think of them. I'm so _confused _and you – you're driving me insane," Finn said louder.

"Finn-" Rachel began.

"No! Let me finish," he demanded. When Rachel didn't say anything he continued. "Rachel, I'm so _sick _of telling you how I feel but, hell, I'll do it again. I _love _you Rachel Berry. And I want to make you mine, but you and your _bastard _stubbornness make is so hard," Finn took a deep, calming breath after his declaration of love and looked at Rachel.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"Wow? Is that all you've got?" Rachel nodded meekly and Finn looked at her again before standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'm leaving, Rachel. Nice to see you. I hope you enjoy your life!"

"Finn, wait!" Rachel yelled as she leaped off the lounge after him.

"No, Rach! You've made it clear!" Rachel caught his wrist and Finn turned around to look into those deep brown eyes.

"Made what clear exactly?" she asked.

"That you don't want me! I _love _you but I can't stay here,"

"Oh shut up and _come here_!" Rachel said as she grabbed Finn's collar and pulled him down to connect her lips with his. Finn melted in with the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Rachel hooked her legs up around his waist and he carried her upstairs to the bed. When he dropped his lips off hers so he could see, Rachel immediately connected her lips to his neck. They then proceeded to have the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	22. We're Like The Lost And Found

**I hope you like this. It took me a while. In between showers, dinner and Glee. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his brother with wide eyes. It was strange to think that a year and a half ago this man wasn't in contact with anyone from his old life and now he sat with his arm slung over his heavily pregnant girlfriends shoulder smiling and laughing with every single one of his high school friends. Kurt couldn't believe how easily he settled back into life in America. Finn had moved to New York with Rachel, meaning that Rachel could finally move out of Kurt and Blaine's apartment and they rented their own. Finn's success in the Australian music industry meant that he found it extremely easy to get a job in New York and he could bring in enough income to support his family. It was the happiest that either of them had been since they broke up in senior year.<p>

"You alright there dude?" Finn asked his brother, smirking slightly.

"Huh, what?" Kurt asked, caught off guard. "Oh yeah, I'm fine,"

"Yeah, sure dude. You're probably daydreaming about Blaine being naked again and at the party too!" The entire room burst out into giggles at that and Kurt looked at his feet embarrassed.

"Baby!" Rachel laughed, slapping her boyfriend on the chest. He pouted at her before leaning in to give her a kiss. A chorus of "gross" and "get a room" echoed around the room as if they were back in high school. It was remarkably immature.

"But seriously dude, what were you looking at me like that for? It's freaky,"

"I was just thinking about stuff. You know, a year and a half ago you weren't even talking to any of us, except me and now look at you,"

"He's completely whipped!" Puck screamed from the other end of the room, earning him a death stare from Finn and a giggle from Rachel.

"Shut up, Puck. He isn't _completely _whipped, just a little bit whipped."

"Ha! Good one Hummel!" Puck congratulated.

"No, not good one Kurt! I am _not _whipped! Get on with it,"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot Finny!" Kurt continued. "Anyway, my brother here wasn't talking to anyone a year and a half ago and now he lives in New York, has an amazing job, the girl of his dreams and a baby on the way. His life couldn't get any better,"

"Can you please _not _talk about me like I'm not here?" Finn asked begrudgingly.

"Oh, but you aren't Frankenteen," Santana snickered. "This person that occupies your body is not you. It's your evil, whipped inner you,"

"What is this? Pick on Finn Hudson day? Is that why you're having a party?"

"Oh baby, calm down. I think it's cute that you're so dedicated to me. They're just having fun," Rachel reassured her frustrated boyfriend.

"Yeah, we're just having fun!" Lauren squealed excitedly.

They went on like this for another hour or so. Most people picking on Finn, educating him in just how whipped he really was. Most of the time he looked to Rachel for support, who just rubbed his back in sympathy. Finally, Finn worked up some guts and stood.

"Okay guys!" he yelled over the crowd of noises coming from the original New Directions. "I have something that I want to say,"

"Bring on the sap!" Puck yelled ruthlessly.

Finn death stared him before continuing. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you are the most self-centred, loud, career driven, amazing and inspiring woman I have even known. You're beautiful and talented and I couldn't imagine my life without you." Finn knelt down on one and shoved his hand in his pocket. A few muffled gasps erupted from the room and Rachel's eyes glassed over with tears. "This wasn't really the way I planned it but, Rachel, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

The room was silent and tears streaked every woman's face and Kurt's face as well. Rachel was now crying hard and she was at loss for words. Instead of talking, she just nodded her head over and over and over again.

"Yes," she finally managed to say. "Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She rambled on. Finn stood and Rachel jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, taking him in the biggest hug that her swollen stomach would allow.

"Baby, I love you," he whispered into her hair, ignoring the fact that there was a room of people applauding the engagement.

"I love you too,"

"You know Rachey?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I was so lost. You helped me find myself. I'm like the lost and found,"

"Hmm. I like that," she whispered back. "We're like the lost and found,"

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Reviews! :)**


End file.
